Ma lumière
by Solealuna
Summary: Atem pensait être en paix avec lui même quand il était entré dans l'au delà. Mais il s'était rendu compte que sans lui, il n'était rien. Yaoi Yami/Yugi et Seto/Joey
1. Prologue

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes !  
Alors je suis nouvelle dans cette partie du site, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Yu gi oh, et sur un manga en général ^^  
Je regardais le dessin anime quand j'étais petite, et j'ai revu quelques épisodes, et mon regard sur la relation Yami/Yugi a changé et en voyant que sur ce quartier, j'étais loin d'être la seule a penser ça, je me suis lancée :3  
Cette fiction est principalement portée sur le Yaoi de Atem et Yugi, mais il y a également des moments Seto/Joey que j'aime beaucoup également.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est la également la première fois que je me lance dans un Yaoi. N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos avis, de vos critiques et de vos conseils :)  
Bonne lecture a tous !**

Le soleil écrasant qui flottait au dessus de l'Égypte éblouit le Pharaon Atem, qui, penché au dessus de sa fenêtre regardait le paysage changer au fil des heures. Il regardait chaque détail de lumière qui avait changé depuis l'aube, puis les esclaves, les serviteurs de son château qui s'activaient pour sa famille, alors qu'il n'avait rien a faire. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur mate, et des bijoux anciens ornaient son cou et ses cheveux. Son corps était couvert du plus fin et du plus raffiné des tissus. Et pourtant il n'en n'avait rien a faire. Lassé du spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux, il se retira dans sa chambre. Le lit sur lequel il dormait était gigantesque, tout comme sa chambre, qui semblait a elle seule pouvoir contenir un palais entier. Des draps soyeux étaient posés et changés chaque jour par les serviteurs. Des fruits étaient amenés dans des corbeilles en or, et des distractions lui étaient offertes a son bon vouloir. Mais ces choses qui l'avait amusé autrefois ne faisait parti maintenant qu'à un vaste ennui. Il prit plusieurs dattes dans le creux de sa main et les mangea une a une. Elles étaient délicieuse et leurs goûts sucrés faisait revivre en lui des sensations enfouies. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il sortit de sa chambre et marcha dans le grand palais de sa famille. Chaque serviteur le saluait lors de son passage. Malgré son très haut rang, il avait perdu cette habitude et était gêné de l'attention qu'on lui accordait. Il fit un signe de la main a ses domestiques et quitta le couloir pour s'aventurer dans les jardins. Le soleil tapait fort ce jour la, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa mère assise sous un palmier, les pieds dans le cours d'eau qui traversait la cour du palais. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.  
-Atem. Viens mon fils.  
Il s'agenouilla devant sa mère avant de s'asseoir a ses côtés. Elle passa une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.  
-Nous t'avons attendu pendant si longtemps. Mais maintenant que ton esprit est en paix, nous ne serons plus jamais séparé.  
-Oui mère, je le sais.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix ne reflétait pas autant de joie a l'idée de demeurer ici pour toujours qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Et sa mère, liée avec lui par le lien le plus fort existant a travers les âges le remarqua aussitôt.  
-Qu'i il Atem ? N'es tu pas heureux ici ?  
-Bien sur que je le suis. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant 5000 ans. Mais je suppose que j'ai perdu les habitudes que j'avais ici. Je suis habituée a un autre temps. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, je pense.  
-Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Après tout, tu as l'éternité pour t'y habituer.  
Il hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès de sa mère avant de se lever. Il commença a marcher mais il se retourna.  
-Mère ?  
-Oui Atem ?  
-Savez vous où je peux trouver de l'encre et de la peinture ?

Le jeune pharaon avait enlevé ses somptueux habits et ses bijoux, afin d'être parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Il n'avait maintenant sur lui qu'un pagne noué autour de la taille, son torse était nu, et il était agenouillé sur le sol de son immense chambre, devant des papyrus et des pots de peintures fais a base de fruits, de plantes et de l'encre spéciale pour l'écriture sur parchemin. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde ou il avait connu ses amis, il faisait sans arrêt les mêmes rêves. Mais il n'arrivait jamais a s'en rappeler, car tout était flou et confus, pourtant il savait qu'il pourrait s'en souvenir en dessinant ce qu'il savait.

Il plongea ses doigts dans la peinture bleue, et aussitôt, un flot d'idée germèrent dans son esprit. Il revit les rues animées du Japon, des cartes a jouer, et une certaine veste qu'il avait appris a porter. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le papier et formèrent des formes que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Des couleurs se mélangèrent, s'accumulèrent, et l'esprit du pharaon se vida en même temps que les couleurs. Son front trempé de sueur montrait toute l'énergie qu'il mettait ses actes, et ses mains se retrouvèrent tachées de couleurs jusqu'aux poignets. Mais bien vite, le papier fut complètement utilisé et son cœur se mît a battre plus vite.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est loin d'être suffisant !

Il envoya au loin les feuilles et les yeux dilatés par la rage, il se mît a dessiner des symboles égyptiens sur le sol, complétés par des dessin et de créatures mythique. Il avait presque du mal a respirer, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, voulant a tout prix trouver ce qui l'empêchait d'être complètement en paix avec lui même. La couleur noire dur charbon écrasé se mêla aux couleurs et bientôt, une gigantesque rosace de couleurs et de symboles ornèrent le centre de la pièce. Le pharaon s'écroula sur les genoux, et ferma les yeux, son esprit surchargé. Il essuya la sueur avec son bras et sentit que tous ses membres tremblaient. Il releva la tête difficilement en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Une servante aux cheveux noirs, a peine sortie de l'enfance, venait d'entrer, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard vidé de force du pharaon, et le désordre sur le sol.  
-Pha...pharaon vous allez bien ?  
-Oui. Oui je vais bien. Que viens tu faire la ?  
Son ton était fatigué, et frustré, mais en aucun cas colérique, et cela surprit la jeune servante.  
-Je viens changer vos draps, et vous apporter votre dîner de la part de votre mère. Elle s'inquiète, car vous n'êtes pas sorti de votre chambre depuis des heures.  
-Des heures ?  
Atem se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit que la nuit était tombée, et depuis longtemps en vu de la position de la lune, au plus haut du ciel noir. Lui qui pensait n'être la que depuis quelques minutes.. Une brise faisait bouger les branches des palmiers, et son corps entier frissonna, car il n'avait rien pour se protéger du froid. Il secoua la tête et prit une bassine pour rincer ses mains.  
-Je n'ai pas faim, et dis a ma mère de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
Elle se pencha pour le saluer mais ce dernier l'arrêta.  
-Ne t'incline pas sans cesse. J'aimerais passer pour quelqu'un de normal.  
-Pharaon, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de normal. Vous avez été choisi par les Dieux pour gouverner sur notre peuple. Même dans l'au-delà.  
Atem soupira et regarda attentivement la domestique. Elle était maigre, et ses yeux brillaient en regardant tous les plats qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle avait l'air de ne rien avoir mangé depuis des jours.  
-En veux tu ?  
-Pharaon je..  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle trembla et baissa les yeux, terrifiée a l'idée a de recevoir une punition, ou pire encore... Il lui sourit et la fit s'asseoir près de la table ou était posé la corbeille de fruit. Elle sentit son ventre se crisper d'envie.  
-Je ne veux pas de cette nourriture, mais toi tu en veux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je la gâcherai. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache mange la ici.  
Elle le regarda et quand il lui fit son sourire en coin elle hocha la tête et se jeta sur la nourriture. Elle se délecta de la viande aux épices, et des légumes qui avaient poussés dans les jardins. Atem ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines continuait de souffrir dans l'au-delà. Quand il eut fini de nettoyer ses mains, il rinça son visage couvert de sueur et se vêtît pour la nuit. Elle eut a peine fini son assiette quelle essuya des larmes de bonheur.  
-Merci Pharaon. Je n'avais pas mangé ainsi depuis des lunes. Laissez moi faire vos draps avant que vous ne dormiez.  
-Non laisse. Je vais le faire moi même.  
Il prit les draps qui était posé sur la chaise et offrit quelques fruits a sa servante.  
-Prends les. Si tu as faim plus tard.  
-Je les donnerai a mon petit frère Pharaon. Lui aussi meurt de faim. Je vous remercie grand pharaon. Je vais prier les deux pour qu'ils vous enlèvent vos tourments.  
Elle s'inclina une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Souriant, le pharaon se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda le Nil continuer sa course, lentement, calmement, et en baissant les yeux, il croisa dans la pénombre le regard te sa mère, souriante de voir son fils aller mieux. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas que ce dont il avait besoin, il ne le trouverai pas ici.

**Alors est ce que cette mise en bouche vous a plut ? Je tiens a dire que ce chapitre est l'un des plus courts. le troisième le sera aussi, mais les autres seront beaucoup plus longs. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et a la prochaine peut être ! **


	2. Notre Lien

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes ! Je voulais d'abord remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter le premier chapitre et également ceux ou celles qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs following. **

**Ça me ferait plaisir que ceux qui lisent me disent ce qu'ils en pensent :)**

**Ce chapitre se passe encore dans l'au-delà, et il est un peu plus que le premier. Le prochain sera très court mais important, alors peut être que la semaine prochaine vous aurez droit a deux chapitres, je verrais ;)**

**En tout cas bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ^^**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le Pharaon Atem se redressa violemment dans son lit et rejeta en arrière ses cheveux humides. Son souffle erratique envahit la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ou alors s'agissait il d'un cauchemar ? Il n'était plus sur de rien. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand chose si ce n'est qu'il avait vu le monde des ténèbres de très prêt. Il rejeta les draps et se leva, mais son esprit s'embrouilla et sa vue se voila de tâches de couleurs, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Son corps était trempé, et son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait du mal a le calmer. La nuit été encore là, mais il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir. Il courut vers ses pots de peintures et enleva son haut pour s'adonner une nouvelle fois a la peinture de ses fois, le tracé de ses doigts atteignit le mur, et dans ce geste il gagna du terrain.

Dans cette peinture immense, le jaune domina très clairement, et le soleil se joua avec l'or, dans une spirale d'éclair. Cela lui rappela une nouvelle fois les cheveux blonds de sa moitié. Le soleil qu'il avait connu, beaucoup moins brûlant que celui ci, et tellement plus doux. Ses yeux voyaient sa peinture malgré le peu de lumière et quand le soleil se leva pour éclairer la chambre, Atem s'écroula sur le sol et soupira, heureux d'avoir évacué autant de partie négative. Révélée au grand jour, sa peinture n'en était que plus imposante. Il sourit en reconnaissant, au milieu du chahut de son œuvre les traits du dragon ailé de Ra. Il soupira et décida de sortir un peu, son âme fatiguée de toutes ses séances. Il sortit de la chambre après s'être paré de tous ses bijoux et vêtements. La moitié du palais dormait encore et il se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Il ne trouva pas son père, mais sa mère était déjà réveillée et lisait un parchemin.  
-Atem, tu nous a manqué au dîner.  
-Désolé mère. J'avais a faire. Seul.  
-Je comprends, mais ton père vient de te retrouver, et je ne veux pas toujours prendre ta défense.  
-Vous n'avez pas a le faire. Je suis un adulte.  
-Alors conduis toi comme tel. Tu es un Pharaon, mais tu resteras éternellement le digne fils de ton père.  
-Je le sais mère.  
-Que viens tu faire ici au fait ?  
-Je venais chercher de nouvelles couleurs.  
Le Pharaon regarda les inscriptions qui ornaient les murs autour du trône royal, et cela lui rappela quand Théa l'avait amené a l'exposition. Sa poitrine se serra et il finit par secouer la tête.  
-Je vais faire un tour dans les jardins. Si vous le souhaitez je serais avec vous pour le repas du zénith.  
Sa mère, dans toute sa grâce et sa grandeur, inclina la tête et le laissa partir. Elle le regarda gagner les jardins ombrages par cette heure si peu avancée de la journée. La chaleur n'était pas encore étouffante, et c'était le bon moment pour se promener. Elle se leva et son scripte posé a ses côtés se leva également mais elle l'arrêta de la main.  
-Restez ici. Je vais marcher seule.  
Il s'inclina pour laisser passer la reine d'Egypte, et attendit qu'elle ait quitté la pièce pour se redresser.  
La reine, marchant les mains jointes devant elle, arpentait les couloirs somptueux de son château, jusqu'à la chambre de son fils bien aimé. Elle ouvrit la porte lentement et découvrit la peinture de son fils. Elle vit par ses tracés rapides combien il était torturé. Il avait peut être l'air d'aller mieux devant sa famille et son peuple, mais Atem n'était pas en paix. Il était encore rattaché au monde qu'il avait quitté pour rejoindre sa famille. Cette idée brisa le cœur de sa mère, celle qui l'avait mis au monde, mais elle devait tout faire pour le bonheur de son fils, et si peindre et écrire ces signes pouvait l'aider en quelques manières que ce soit, elle se devait de l'aider. Un serviteur passa dans les couloirs et la reine l'arrêta.  
-Toi là.  
-Oui Ma Reine ?  
-J'aimerais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.  
-Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
-Amène régulièrement la plus belle peinture que vous avez a mon fils pour qu'il puisse s'exercer. Et comme il ne sortira probablement pas pour manger, tu déposeras un plateau rempli devant sa porte aux heures des repas. Puis je compter sur toi ?  
-Évidemment votre majesté, je suis a vous corps et âme.  
-Bien. Tu peux disposer.  
Il s'inclina jusqu'au sol et se releva pour courir chercher la peinture qu'avait demander la reine.

Atem s'était assoupi a la place ou il avait trouvé sa mère la veille, c'est à dire sous le palmier qui longeait l'eau. Sa tête a l'abri du soleil par les branches, et la brise légère qui caressait son front eurent raison de sa fatigue due a une nuit quasiment blanche. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit s'évada. Loin de son corps, loin de son temps, loin de l'Égypte. Il revit les rues du Japon, il revit la boutique de Cartes du duel de monstre, et il revit Yugi. Sa moitié, sa lumière, qui était assis par terre contre son lit ne faisait rien, replié en boule, une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et le cœur du pharaon se serra. Puis une douleur de sa poitrine le fit se plier en deux et les yeux de Yugi s'ouvrirent en grand pour le fixer.  
-Pourquoi m'as tu laissé...  
-Yugi !  
Atem se releva violemment et tomba au sol, déstabilisé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine est une brûlure s'empara de lui. Yugi. Le lien qui les unissait était encore présent. Il pensait que son départ avait tout enlevé, mais sa lumière était présente, et il semblait aller mal. Le Pharaon, dans sa folie, sentit une petite main se poser sur son front, et un drap mouillé l'apaisa aussitôt. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face a face avec la servante.  
-Pharaon Atem... Je vous ai entendu crier.  
-Je... Il...  
-Calmez vous Pharaon, je vais vous conduire chez notre sage.  
-Non... Ramène moi dans ma chambre... S'il te plaît.  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres Pharaon.  
Elle l'aida a se lever et il prit appui sur elle pour marcher, même difficilement. Ils durent passer devant la salle du trône, et son père le pharaon ainsi que ses serviteurs étaient présents.  
-Atem ! Mon fils ! Qu'as tu ?  
-Je suis juste fatigué père. Je vais me retirer. Pardonnez moi.  
-Repose toi. Ensuite il faudrait que nous parlions.  
-Oui père.  
Il s'inclina difficilement devant son paternel, et regagna sa chambre. Sa domestique l'aida a s'asseoir sur le lit et pasa de l'eau sur son front. Il arrêta son geste et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Merci. Je ne connais même pas ton nom. Comment pourrais je te remercier ?  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Pharaon. Vous êtes un grand roi, vous aidez les gens comme moi.  
-Dis moi ton nom.  
-Chedi.  
-Merci Chedi.  
Elle lui offrit un sourire timide mais le perdit bien vite quand elle vit son regard aux reflets violets se voiler d'un brouillard de pensées. Il tourna la tête vers les pots de peintures disposés sur la table. Il se redressa mais Chedi essaya de l'en empêcher.  
-Pharaon, vous devriez vous reposer.  
-J'en ai besoin Chedi.  
Il se mît a genoux et plongea entièrement sa main dans la peinture d'un bleu unique, que personne ne pouvait reproduire a part la famille royale. Et il l'étala partout ou son bras pouvait l'amener. La jeune fille regardait son pharaon comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était comme possède, mais son sourire montrait qu'il n'était pas en train de souffrir. Il était heureux et quand elle vit ses dessins, elle fut étonnée par la beauté et la force qui s'en dégageait. Elle se fit toute petite et quitta la chambre pour le laisser. Sa mère entra une heure après et regarde son fils toujours plongé dans ses symboles. Il releva néanmoins la tête quand il s'aperçut de a sa présence et stoppa ses mouvements.  
-Mère..  
-Je sais ce que tu fais. Par tes dessins, tu essayes de trouver ce qui te manque pour être complètement heureux. Et je suis ta mère je ne veux que ton bonheur.  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent mais j'en ai besoin et..  
-Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas on a l'éternité pour faire un dîner de famille. Prends ton temps. J'ai demandé a ce qu'on t'amène nourriture et peinture pour que tu n'aie pas a sortir.  
-Merci mère, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.  
-J'en ai conscience. Trouve la paix mon fils.  
Il hocha la tête, faisant par ce mouvement bouger ses mèches blondes devant son visage. Elle lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre.

Il se passa plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits pendant lesquelles personne n'avait de nouvelles du Pharaon. Personne n'osait entrer dans sa chambre, et les plateaux de nourriture s'entassaient devant sa porte. Il avait a présent recouvert chaque partie du mur, chaque centimètre du sol, et avait déplacé son lit pour faire de la place. Il était a bout de souffle et ça n'avait mené nulle part. Il se tira les cheveux de dépit et sembla sur le point d'abandonner, et de recommencer a manger et dormir. Il s'assit au milieu et enfin, il eut la réponse a ses tourments.  
Certaines parties du tableau commencèrent a briller de milles feux. Devant ses yeux les dessins se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Il découvrit le magicien des ténèbres, aux couleurs flamboyante. Il fut encerclé par des Kuribox, et toute la pièce sembla tourner a pleine vitesse autour de lui. Et soudain, des lettres apparurent. Un Y. Son cœur se serra. Un U, et le magicien lança une attaque.  
Un G et le dragon ailé de Ra hurla. Un I et le pharaon perdit tout contrôle.  
-YUGI !  
A genoux devant son œuvre, Atem laissa pour la première fois couler ses larmes de douleur, répétant sans cesse le prénom de celui qui lui manquait plus que tout. Son ami, sa moitié. Celui qu'il aimait. Il pleura et hurla son prénom si fort que toute l'Égypte l'entendit. Et vidé de toutes ses forces, il s'écroula tête face au sol, inerte.

**Alors avez vous aimé ce chapitre ? Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de moi, mais je pense que c'était la meilleure façon de faire pour la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos avis et impressions, si vous avez des hypothèses ;) on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Vérité

**Bonsoir a tous ! Et oui Dimanche le jour du Yugi ! (Oui je sais avec tous les autres jours de la semaine ça aurait pût rimer x))**

**Anyway je voulais vous remercier, Rose, GremYub et Jedan-San de m'avoir commenté :)**

**Merci aussi aux autres qui lisent, (s'il y en a d'autre...) et que j'aimerais beaucoup lire dans les reviews ^^ Alors ce chapitre est vraiment court, 1500 mots avec mon c'est pas extra, mais je voulais vraiment quil se termine comme ça, si vous voulez je posterai le prochain un peu plus tôt. **

**Bon j'avoue ça m'arrange aussi un peu parce que je serais impossible a joindre entre samedi 23 et jeudi 28 !**

alors bonne lecture a vous ^^

Le noir. Il n'y avait que ça autour de lui. Atem sentit son corps entier le brûler de l'intérieur, et dans sa douleur il sentit deux lèvres fraîches se poser sur son front. Ce contact l'apaisa et la présence à ses côtés le rassura. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait par son prénom alors il sourit, et soupira de bien être. Il savoura leur chaleur, et imagina le visage paisible de Yugi au dessus de lui, lui souriant comme avant. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant qu'il puisse voir qui était cette personne qui le rassurait. Des yeux verts le fixaient avec amour et il reconnut les traits de sa mère. Il fut heureux de la voir, mais un sentiment de déception l'envahit sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.  
-Mère...  
-Mon enfant... Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs.  
-Que peut il m'arriver... Je suis mort depuis 5000 ans.  
-Tu aurais pût sombrer dans les ténèbres. J'ai eut peur de te perdre a nouveau.  
-Désolé mère. Comment avez vous sut...  
-Nous t'avons entendu hurler à la mort donc j'ai accouru.  
Le Pharaon se redressa sur son lit mais resta immobile quelques et regarda autour de lui. En plus de sa mère, il vit sa servante Chedi, son amie Mana, alias la magicienne des ténèbres et un gardien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et reconnecta ses neurones. Sa mère le fit boire quelques gorgées d'eau et de lait de coco, avant de lui offrir quelques dattes.  
-Tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours.  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et elle vit toute sa souffrance. Il sut a ce moment précis qu'il allait avoir la conversation qu'il retardait indéfiniment. Elle fit signe au gardien et se dernier s'approcha.  
-Restez devant la porte, veillez a ce que personne ne nous dérange.  
Chedi plongea son regard dans celui du Pharaon, et il la rassura d'un signe de la tête. Mana prit la jeune femme par le bras avec un sourire, et l'amena dehors pour laisser la reine et son fils entre eux.  
Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, la mère s'assit sur le côté du lit de son fils.  
-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
-Croyez moi mère... Je ne peux rien vous dire.  
-Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera renoncer a toi. Je t'ai entendu crier "Yugi" avant de t'évanouir. N'est ce pas celui qui a reconstitué ton puzzle du millenium ?  
Le dos de Atem se courba et son visage s'assombrit. Son cœur le fit souffrir un peu plus encore.  
-Mon enfant.. S'il te plaît parle moi.  
-Mon âme n'est pas en paix mère... Parce qu'elle n'est pas complète...  
-Explique toi.  
-Quand Yugi a réussit a reconstituer mon puzzle, mon esprit est sorti des ténèbres. Je n'ai fait qu'un avec lui. Nous partagions son corps, et je le protégeais... Mais c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Il m'a soutenu, il m'a appris ce qu'était que l'amitié, et il m'a aidé a faire la lumière sur mon passé. Sans lui... Les ténèbres auraient pris possession de moi depuis longtemps.  
-Tu aimes ce jeune homme.  
Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, ayant peur de la réaction de sa mère. Après tout, aimer quelqu'un du même sexe était loin d'être courant en ce temps. Elle caressa ses mèches blondes et sourit.  
-Il t'a sauvé, et tu as partagé tellement d'épreuves avec lui... Il doit être exceptionnel.  
-Il l'est. Et depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je pensais être en paix avec moi même, mais je me sens si seul mère, sans lui a mes côtés...  
Il entendit un sanglot et pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit sa mère pleurer, sans se cacher, devant lui. Et cette vision lui brisa le cœur.  
-Mère je vous en prie ne pleurez pas... Je ne voulais pas..  
-Tu sais... A notre naissance, les Dieux nous lie avec quelqu'un. Une âme sœur. Cela peut être un frère, un amour, ou un ami. Nous dépendons de cette personne, même si certains ne se rencontrent jamais. Tu en as fait du voyage, mais tu as eut la chance d'avoir trouvé le tien. Et dans son monde, il est possible de vous aimer non ?  
-Oui mère. Mais cela est impossible. J'ai eut tellement de mal pour arriver ici... Comment pourrais je repartir ?  
La reine d'Egypte caressa le visage de son fils, son sang, sa chaire, et son seul amour. et lui prit la main.  
-Viens avec moi.  
Le pharaon se releva et marche aux côtés de sa mère. Elle l'amena dans le temps qui se situait en dehors du palais, tout cela sans se faire voir. Elle alluma une torche et s'avança dans les couloirs étroits qui menait au temps de es dieux égyptiens. Elle s'agenouilla devant leurs sculptures, et Atem en fit de même. Après quelques instants, la reine se redressa.  
-S'il y a un seul moyen pour toi de retrouver la paix, ce sont les Dieux que tu dois interroger.  
Il hocha la tête et ouvrit son esprit aux dieux. Il leur avoua tout, et leur demanda de l'aider a repartir, pour enfin vivre en paix.  
Sa mère le regarda faire, pleurant silencieusement devant toute la volonté qu'il donnait pour revoir ce jeune homme. Puis elle vit les sculptures des anciens Dieux s'illuminer, Ra, Isis et Osiris s'animèrent, et le Pharaon terrifié n'osa pas lever la tête pour oser porter son regard vers eux. Sa mère quant a elle resta silencieuse. Mais elle était heureuse, si les dieux pouvaient rendre son fils enfin heureux, et lui offrir la liberté et la paix qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps.  
-Mère... Que...  
-Ils t'emmènent le rejoindre mon fils.  
Les Dieux s'associèrent et ouvrirent un portail de lumière. La lueur était si forte que Atem dût baisser les yeux et les fermer. Il se tourna vers sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant de toute sa force. Il laissa ses larmes couler le long du cou de sa mère.  
-S'il vous plaît mère prenez soin de Mana et de Chedi, la servante.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.  
-Je reviendrai mère.  
-Sois heureux mon Atem  
Il se redressa et avança vers la lumière. Un souffle brûlant le balaya, et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent au moment ou il passait le portail. Il ferma les yeux et remercia les Dieux, puis tout s'évanouit.

/ /

_**Le nouveau jeu de cartes est enfin sorti ! Rejoignez votre magasin le plus proche pour prendre possession des nouvelles cartes qui feront de vous le meilleur des duellistes !**_

Atem ouvrit en grand les yeux et tomba par terre complètement désorienté. Il gémit de douleur mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Il ressentait la douleur physique. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était entre deux gigantesques immeubles, et était assis a même le sol. Il regarda ses mains et palpa son corps. Il avait un corps... Il était vivant ! Il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la rue ou semblait se tenir toute la population. Il se retrouva devant le plus important building de la vie. Le siège de la KaibaCorp. Rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement comme lorsqu'il était parti. Il entendit des rires derrière lui. Quand il se retourna il vit des enfants le pointer du doigt en pouffant. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il avait encore sa tenue de Prince d'Egypte, et que c'était loin d'être un habit pour passer inaperçu. Il regarda le plus haut étage de la tour et eut un sourire en coin. Il devait trouver des vêtements, et pourquoi pas, par la même occasion, retrouver un de ses vieux amis, avant de rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son cœur ?

**Alors je veux tout savoir ! Si vous aimez bien sur, si vous avez des choses a redire, des demandes des hypothèses pour la suite... Je voulais aussi savoir si vous aimiez les scènes de M crues, parce que je compte en faire quelques unes mais si ça gêne la majorité, je les ferais peut être un peu plus soft.**

**voila j'arrête le blabla :p Bonne semaine a vous et bon courage !**


	4. Yami est de retour

**Bonjour/Bonsoir a tous :) alors comme je vous l'ais dit, je serais probablement absente dimanche, donc je vous poste ce chapitre en avance, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci a ceux et celles qui lisent et commentent, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.**

**Un nouveau couple entre en scene ! **

**...Rah je vous en aie déjà trop dit je pense ! Allez bonne lecture a vous, et on se retrouve en bas**

Atem entra dans la salle d'accueil de la KaibaCorp, et il regarda autour de lui, mais apparemment, rien n'avait changé. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas parti bien longtemps. Il arriva devant un des gardes du corps de KaibaCorp dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Il le regarda d'un drôle d'air, sûrement a cause de son accoutrement.  
-Bonjour monsieur, que puis je faire pour vous ?  
-Je dois parler à Seto Kaiba.  
-Je suis désolé, mais monsieur Kaiba ne reçoit pas les visites sans rendez vous. Avez vous un rendez vous ?  
-Non. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans le coin en ce moment.  
-Alors je ne peux pas vous aider.  
-C'est urgent, Dites à Kaiba que Yami Yugi est de retour.

Le gorille aux lunettes noires le regarda un long moment avant de prendre son téléphone, tout en gardant un œil sur le Pharaon.

-Roland, transmettez un message. Dites à Mr Kaiba que Yami Yugi est de retour. Il désire le voir.  
Il attendit quelques secondes et raccrocha.  
-Voulez vous bien patientez monsieur.  
Atem hocha la tête et sourit avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir. Quelques secondes plus tard un cri retentit dans les locaux, suivit d'une flopée de paroles incompréhensibles. Atem ne peut retenir un rire pendant que le gorille craignait pour son poste. Le téléphone sonna une nanoseconde plus tard.  
-Oui ?  
-FAITES MONTER CET IMPOSTEUR SUR LE CHAMP !  
Le garde éloigna son oreille du combiné dans lequel hurlait son patron, et il s'excusa puis promit de le faire aussitôt. Il indiqua tout penaud la direction de l'ascenseur a l'ancien Pharaon et lui indiqua l'étage auquel se rendre. Il rejeta sa cape sur l'épaule et monta dans l'ascenseur qui monta a une vitesse folle entre les étages, avant de passer directement au couloir qui mène au bureau du PDG de la société. Roland l'y accompagna et il se retrouva dans l'immense bureau de son ami et rival a la fois. Son gigantesque fauteuil lui tournait le dos, et il pouvait à peine discerner les traits de Kaiba dans le reflet de la vitre.  
-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des imposteurs. Mais je voulais voir le visage de celui qui prétend être un ami disparu.  
Atem sourit a l'évocation du mot "ami" que Kaiba n'utilisait jamais. Il eut ensuite un petit rire et le fit savoir de sa voix grave.  
-Kaiba. Décidément tu es resté toi même. Ça me rassure de voir qu'il y'a des choses qui ne changent pas.  
-Comment osez vous...  
Seto fit tourner son fauteuil et se leva brutalement mais fut stopper dans son élan par la vision qu'il avait en face de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il eut un violent mouvement de recul.  
-Toi ici... Comment est ce possible ? Je t'ai vu... Tu t'es fais écraser par la pyramide.  
-Tu as tout faux Kaiba. Je suis entré dans l'au delà, pour rejoindre les miens, mais je suis revenu accomplir une dernière chose.  
-Si tu es bien celui que tu prétend être tu sais que je ne crois plus aux contes de fées depuis longtemps.  
-Je le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Si j'avais eut le choix je serais allé ailleurs.  
-J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps. Ça ne prends pas avec moi.  
-Kaiba, tu sais que j'existe.  
-Et je sais aussi qu'il est parti. Maintenant veuillez sortir avant que je ne devienne méchant.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un violent fracas et une voix que Yami connaissait très bien envahit la pièce,  
-Seto, je t'ai acheté tes Makis préférés ! Bon y en avait plus a l'anguille mais j'en ai trouvé au..  
Il fut stoppé dans son élan quand il vit Yami devant lui. Il lâcha aussitôt son paquet et se figea de stupeur.  
-Joey ?  
-Yugi ? Enfin.. Yami ou... Enfin c'est toi !  
Il se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras avant de lui faire un shampoing dont oui seul avait le secret en riant de joie. Le Pharaon grogna pour la forme mais ça faisait tellement de bien de le revoir.  
-Oh mon vieux quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?  
-Disons que j'ai eut besoin de rentrer.  
-Mais c'est génial ! Les autres vont être fous de joie. Faut leur dire tout de suite !  
-Attends Joey !  
Le Pharaon avait du mal a calmer son ami qui avait déjà sorti son téléphone pour probablement téléphoner a tout le Japon. Il le regarda de ses grand yeux clairs.  
-Je préférais les voir en personne. Tu comprends ?  
-Je.. Ouais ouais désolé mon pote. Mais explique, tu viens faire quoi chez Seto ?  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question, et depuis quand tu l'appelle Seto ?  
Yami se tourna vers le PDG et pour la première fois de sa vie, il le vit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le blond sourit et s'approcha de Seto pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui enleva pendant une demi seconde la moue boudeuse de ce dernier.  
-Joey...  
-Oh ça va c'est Yami notre pote pas un de ces journalistes !  
-Comment tu peux en être si sur ?  
-Regarde ses fringues ! Fais moi confiance. J'ai côtoyé le Pharaon pendant 5 ans.  
Kaiba hocha la tête, pas complètement convaincu et Joey s'assit sur l'accoudoir pour passer sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Yami n'en revenait pas du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
-Vous.. Vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Ouais ! Depuis 6 mois maintenant,  
-6... Joey... Combien de temps suis je parti ?  
-Euh... Ça doit faire...  
-1 an.  
Kaiba avait l'air de vouloir croire a son histoire et cela rassura Atem. Alors que dans son monde, ce qui lui avait paru durer a peine quelques jours s'était transformé en une année entière dans le monde de ses amis.  
-Est ce que tout le monde va bien ?  
-Thea est partie aux États Unis pour son école de danse... Tristan et ma sœur sortent ensemble.. Et moi je suis animateur d'un centre d'apprentissage pour les futurs duellistes. Je suis tellement content de plus avoir de cours ! Ah oui et détail important, je sors avec le plus sexy des PDG du monde. Et le plus susceptible aussi !  
Cette réplique eut pour effet que le principal intéressé lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes en jurant. Le blondinet grimaça sous l'impact.  
-Qu'est ce que je disais !  
-Joey... Et Yugi ?  
Un silence suivit sa question et le visage de Joey si heureux s'assombrit. Il releva les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.  
-Yugi... Disons qu'on ne le voit plus beaucoup. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Depuis ton départ, il s'est complètement replié sur lui même. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était a l'anniversaire de Serenity il y a deux mois, et nous l'avions forcé à sortir un peu, mais il n'a pas décroché un vrai sourire de toute la soirée.  
-Et il n'a plus participé à un tournoi de duel de monstre depuis ta disparition.  
Yami, sous le choc de ces révélations, s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. C'était donc ça la douleur qu'il avait ressenti pendant qu'il était loin. Son Yugi n'allait pas bien.  
-Yami.. Enfin Atem ? Euh.. Pourquoi es tu ici ?  
-J'allais demander a Kaiba s'il avait des vêtements pour moi, avant que j'aille chez Yugi...  
-Non je veux dire.. Ici dans notre monde.  
-Je n'arrive à vivre sans lui Joey.  
Lui qui pensait que Kaiba allait faire une remarque blessante, fut surpris de voir ce dernier étonnamment silencieux. Il regarda furtivement Joey et se mordit la joue de l'intérieur. Le blond quant à lui attendait qu'il continue.  
-Tout ce temps où j'ai été lié a lui par le puzzle, nos esprits... Je me suis retrouvé seul et je n'ai pas pût le supporter.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas pût non plus.  
Le Blond resta un moment silencieux avant de passer sa main dans la nuque de son petit ami.  
-Tu peux lui trouver des vêtements ? Parce que la mode Égypte est largement dépassée.  
-Le problème c'est que je fais le double de sa taille.  
-Prétentieux.  
Seto sourit en coin et appuya sur le bouton qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Roland.  
-Roland, trouvez moi les vêtements que Makuba a laissé ici.  
-Bien monsieur Kaiba.  
-Je sais que je suis plus petit que toi Kaiba, mais de là à vouloir me mettre les vêtements de ton petit frère...  
-En un an il a grandit crois moi.  
Roland arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mais avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce, Joey s'était écarté du bureau pour se poser contre le mur. Apparemment, les agents de Kaiba n'étaient pas au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient leur patron et Joey Il déposa les vêtements et repartit aussi vite. Kaiba montra du doigt la salle de bain privée qu'il avait dans un coin de la pièce, et Yami s'y enferma. Il essaya plusieurs vêtements et trouva un pantalon noir qui lui allait, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc un peu trop court, et il trouva très a son goût une veste qui ressemblait à celles que Kaiba avait l'habitude de porter mais en un peu plus court. Makuba aimait tellement son frère qu'il commençait à lui ressembler également dans les habillement. Il remit bien le col et se regarda dans la glace, regardant son bronzage qui ne partait pas, avant de sortir. Il entendit des rires au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée.  
-Au fait Seto, tu pourrais dire à tes gorilles que je suis un invité d'honneur. J'ai encore eut du mal à rentrer !  
-Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant, et tu le sais.  
-Dis leur au moins que je suis ton ami. Ce sera plus simple pour se voir.  
-Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de te voir hum ?  
-Hummmm, toi pas plus tard que ce matin quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je reste pour...  
-C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris !  
Il entendit le bruit d'un baiser et des rires doux, et il décida de sortir avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. Les deux amis se retournèrent et hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation. Yami, pour la première fois de sa vie eut peur de son apparence.  
-Merci Kaiba. Joey, ça a été un vrai plaisir de te revoir.  
-Je vais demander à mon chauffeur de te conduire jusqu'à chez Yugi.  
-Merci Kaiba.  
-Je ne fais pas ça gratuitement. Je veux un duel contre toi. Les bons combats me manquent.  
-Tu l'auras.  
Il lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main. Malgré un an, sa poignée de main n'avait pas changé. Tout comme le shampoing de Joey qui suivit.  
-Allez, fonce, je pense qu'il a assez attendu comme ça !  
L'ancien esprit du puzzle leva le pouce dans sa direction et quitta la KaibaCorp, ayant pour dernière image son ami blond passant ses mains dans le col de Seto pour l'amener contre ses lèvres. Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le magasin de cartes du Grand père de Yugi.

**Alors votre verdict ? Vous aurez l'occasion de revoir ce couple et je dois dire que le personnage de Kaiba minspire beaucoup, alors peut être écrirais je quelque chose sur lui... On verra ! Nhesitez pas comme toujours a faire part de vos impressions, de vos envies, critiques... Je suis toute ouïe ! Bon week end a vous !**


	5. Rien sans toi

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes ! Comment allez vous en ce samedi ? Je me suis levée tôt a cause d'un exam, et maintenant, je poste pour me remonter le moral ^^C'est mon chapitre préféré vous allez sûrement comprendre pourquoi très rapidement ;) **

**Merci aux fidèles a Rose et Grem-Yub, et à la petite nouvelle Lylou-chan-alias-TakuCmoi  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Yami regarda un long moment la boutique et reprit ses esprits. Il remercia rapidement le chauffeur de Kaiba et sortit du véhicule. La voiture redémarra mais il resta figé de peur. Il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Yugi allait il lui en vouloir ? Peut être qu'il allait mal pour une autre raison que son départ et qu'il l'avait déjà oublié ? Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et il les essuya nerveusement sur les pans de sa veste. Il inspira et expira longuement avant d'oser faire un pas. Il réussit finalement à atteindre la porte de la boutique.

Il hésita encore une fois, avant d'appuyer fermement sur la poignée et d'entrer. Un carillon annonça son arrivée et il réalisa que même ce bruit insignifiant lui avait manqué. Il ne vit personne dans la boutique, mais une voix se fit entendre a l'arrière de la boutique

-Un moment J'arrive !

Grand père. Le vieil homme toujours souriant lui avait manqué. Il profita de ce court laps de temps pour regarder autour de lui' il vit des nouvelles cartes, et des publicité pour un nouveau disque de duel. Le grand père arriva dans la boutique avec un grand sourire, les mains remplies de cartes à jouer.

-Bienvenue à la boutique que puis je pour..

C'est à ce moment là que le grand père vit à qui il avait à faire et se figea de stupeur en laissant tomber ses cartes sur le sol. Yami se précipita pour l'aider, et commença à ramasser les cartes sous l'œil alarmé du vieil homme.

-Pharaon ? Non c'est impossible tu...  
-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir aussi en forme Mr Muto

Le vieil homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre le pharaon dans ses bras, faisant à nouveau tomber les cartes monstres, pièges et magie par terre. Atem resta figé mais se détendît, car il savait que les gestes d'affection physiques lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Mon enfant, dis moi tout.  
-J'ai demandé aux Dieux de me ramener ici. Il faut croire que mon âme n'était pas en paix.  
-Yugi va être tellement ravi de te voir, il est comme une âme en peine depuis ton départ. Je vais le chercher.

Yami l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et respira profondément. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Son avenir dépendait de ce qu'il vivrait en montant le voir.

-Je préfère le voir... Il est dans sa chambre ?  
-Oui. Toujours la même.  
-Merci.

Le Pharaon monta lentement les escaliers pendant que son esprit tournait à plein régime. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et il se sentit plus fort a mesure qu'il avançait vers la chambre de sa moitié. La chaleur l'envahit, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il retrouva toute sa splendeur. Son corps était détendu, fier, grand et fort, malgré sa peur évidente. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à entrer, mais finalement il frappa à la porte. Il n'eut aucune réponse mais des bruits se faisaient entendre dans la chambre du jeune Yugi. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.  
La chambre avait changé. Elle n'était plus aussi simple qu'avant. Les murs étaient tapissés de cartes à jouer, ne laissant pas un centimètre de libre. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus était Yugi, de trois quart tourné dos à lui, boxant un punching ball attaché au plafond. Il avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et son torse reluisait de sueur. Le Pharaon posa une main sur son cœur. Il avait grandit. Yugi avait prit cinq bons centimètres depuis leur dernière confrontation. Ses bras n'étaient plus aussi fins, et sa musculature s'était développée. Il n'était plus un enfant, et était devenu un vrai homme. Pour la première fois, Yami le regarda avec un regard différent. Il était passé de l'amitié à l'amour, et maintenant il sentait le désir grimper en lui, en voyant la sueur couler sur son dos et ses muscles se tendre et se détendre sous sa peau pale. Il resta un long moment à le regarder depuis l'encadrement de la porte, le jeune duelliste n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence.

Puis, sans prévenir il s'arrêta de frapper le sac et retira ses écouteurs. Il secoua ses cheveux tricolores qui envoyèrent quelques gouttes d'eau salée dans les airs. Il se passa la main sur le front, les yeux toujours clos. Il se tourna vers la porte et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Et sa première vision fut le visage de l'esprit du puzzle, de son ami le pharaon, et cela le fit trembler de tout son corps. Les écouteurs dans ses mains tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol, pendant que Yami retrouvait avec bonheur les grands yeux de Yugi, remplis de sa lumière. Le jeune homme ouvrit en grand la bouche puis posa sa main dessus, et sa moitié vit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas possible... Ça ne peut pas être toi...  
-C'est bien moi Yugi..

Ce dernier éclata en sanglot et secoua la tête en se la tenant dans les mains. Le pharaon perdu alors son sourire en voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ce n'est pas possible je pensais que les visions s'étaient arrêtées...

Yami fit un pas a l'intérieur de la chambre mais son double l'en empêcha en hurlant.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Tu n'es pas réel ! Tu as disparu, tu m'as laissé !  
-Yugi... Mon beau, je suis revenu...  
-Je ne te crois pas ! Je redeviens fou...

Yami ne supportait pas de voir son âme pleurer en pensant qu'il était fou. Il courut vers lui et lui attrapa les poignets pour le mettre face a lui. Yugi se débattit, ses grands yeux encore innocents brillants de larmes et de douleur.

-Lâche moi !  
-Yugi.  
-Lâche moi ! Au secours !  
-Yugi, je t'en prie calme toi, je suis réel, c'est bien moi. Regarde, je peux te toucher, tu peux me toucher, tu m'entends. Je suis revenu.

Yugi reprit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer, et le Pharaon caressait ses poignets ayant peur qu'il refasse une crise s'il le touchait ailleurs. Puis le jeune Yugi ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de celui qu'il avait tant voulu revoir depuis un an. Atem le dépassait encore de deux trois centimètres et il tenta de lui sourire. Il voulait enlever pour toujours les larmes qui faisait briller ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'un enfant apeuré, avec la lèvre tremblante et la morve au nez. La main de Yugi se redressa et ses doigts fins vinrent caresser la joue de sa moitié. Ce dernier ferma les yeux de bien être, ce toucher éveillant dans son cœur des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais pût imaginer. Il passa sur sa joue, son front, ses yeux clos, son nez puis ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il continua sa descente jusqu'à son torse et il posa sa main à l'endroit où battait son cœur. Le pharaon ouvrit en grand les yeux, ayant l'impression que son cœur battait pour la première fois. Et le toucher de Yugi n'arrangeait rien a son état. Il recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois ce n'était plus de terreur ou de tristesse. Mais bel et bien de joie.

-C'est toi..

Le plus jeune des deux passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand, l'en entoura, avant de se serrer contre son torse, laissant ses pleurs s'évacuer. Yami sentit a son tour ses yeux le piquer, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qui passait ses brans autour de ses épaules et de ses cheveux soyeux. Il respira son odeur si particulière, et murmura à son oreille :

-Je ne te laisse plus...je t'ai retrouvé.. Ma lumière.

L'univers aurait pût se retourner, la Terre aurait pût exploser, les mers aurait pût se déchaîner, rien n'aurait briser l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient en ce moment. Les deux moitiés s'étaient enfin retrouvées et leur lien était encore plus fort qu'avant.  
Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun ne voulant rompre l'étreinte, comme si lâcher l'autre signifier le faire disparaître. Ce fut néanmoins Yami qui s'écarta un peu pour regarder le visage de Yugi. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et lui sourit avec toute sa tendresse.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenu Pharaon..

-Yugi... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Atem ?  
-Mieux. Appelle moi Yami.  
-Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom...  
-Atem était un roi d'Egypte. Yami est celui qui t'a accompagné pendant toutes ces années. Et je préfère être Yami.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et sourit en plissant les yeux. Il baissa les yeux et vit le débardeur trop court qui montrait une partie de son ventre. Il rit doucement, et ce son fit vibrer tout le corps de son double.

-Ça te réussit pas de t'habiller chez Kaiba.  
-Comment le sais tu ?  
-Le logo sur le col m'a peut être un peu aidé. Je vais... Je vais te chercher un débardeur un peu plus grand.

Il se défit lentement de son étreinte et alla fouiller dans son armoire. Yami pendant ce temps, s'assit sur le lit et le regarda se vêtir d'un sweat avant de lui tendre un teeshirt noir. Il le remercia d'un sourire et tapota la place a côté de lui pour qu'il s'assit.

-Yugi... J'ai vu Joey aussi.  
-Il était chez Kaiba ?  
-Oui.  
-J'espère que ça ne t'a pas choqué. Je veux dire ce ne doit pas être courant dans ton monde et..  
-Oh non rassure toi. Je suis très ouvert, ça ne m'a pas choqué.

Cette phrase sembla rassurer le plus jeune mais il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

-Si je te dis ça... C'est parce qu'il m'a dit que tu... Tu n'étais plus le même depuis mon départ.

Le visage rieur de Yugi s'assombrit un peu et il baissa les yeux. Sa gorge se serra et il dût s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de parler correctement.

-Quand tu es parti... Notre lien... S'est brisé et c'est comme si.. J'avais perdu une partie de moi ce jour là. J'ai commencé à te voir partout. Partout où je regardais, tu étais là, avec ton sourire, ta voix grave... Tu veillais sur moi... Alors au début, ça me plaisait, ça me rassurait. Mais peu à peu, j'ai eut des angoisses... J'ai fait des crises d'asthmes, je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus.. Je suis allé chez le psy.. Il m'a donné des médocs et ça s'est arrêté.  
-C'était pour ça que tu as eut peur quand je suis arrivé.  
-J'avais peur que ça recommence.. Je n'arrivais plus à jouer aux cartes, car chacune d'entre elles me rappelait tous les combats que nous avions livrer ensemble... Le dernier duel que j'ai fais t'a fait partir... Et puis... Un jour j'ai compris que tu ne serais pas toujours la pour me sauver.. J'ai commencé le sport... C'était une manière comme une autre de me défouler et de me vider l'esprit. De t'oublier.

Yugi se prit la tête entre les mains et s'appuya dessus, et tout son corps se mît à trembler de sanglots. Yami entoura ses épaules de son bras libre et caressa son avant bras, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yugi se jette dans ses bras pour pleurer contre son épaule. Il criait de désespoir entre deux crises de larmes.

-Mais j'ai beau avoir grandi, je ne suis rien sans toi Yami !

Il pleura un long moment et le Pharaon ne pût rien dire d'autre que des paroles rassurantes, pendant qu'il caressait son dos et ses cheveux. Peu à peu Yugi se mît sur les jambes de son double, jusqu'à être à califourchon sur lui. Aucun ne trouva cela étrange, car ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'être au plus prêt l'un de l'autre. L'ancien souverain décida de prendre son courage deux mains. Il attrapa tendrement le visage de celui avec qui il était uni. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui avoua quelque chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

-Je ne suis rien sans toi non plus Yugi.

Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps aux conséquences de son acte, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yugi.

**Alors ? Ça vous a plut ? J'espère en tout cas ! N'oubliez pas le petit mot qui fait toujours plaisir ;) a la semaine prochaine ! PS j'allais oublier : Si vous voulez vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter ! C'est LunaLCDeville ^^**


	6. Pensées partagées

**Bonjour a tous et toutes ! Comment allez vous ? Alors one st dimanche et j'en profite pour vous poster ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ;)**

**J'ai du mal a me décider sur la fin de cette fiction (c'est pas pour tout de suite hein ! Mais un jour...) donc si avez envie d'en discuter avec moi, ma boîte mail est toujours ouverte ^^**

**Merci a ceux qui ont commenté Lylou-chan-alias-TakuCmoi, et GremYub !  
**

**ba et les autres alors ? ;) allez bonne lecture a tous et a la semaine prochaine !**

Yami n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après être allé dans l'au delà, il se retrouverait dans les bras de Yugi, et encore moins qu'ils s'embrasseraient. Le pharaon avait ses mains sur les joues de sa moitié pendant que ce dernier avait les mains serrées autour du débardeur trop petit qu'il portait encore. Leurs bouches ne s'étaient toujours pas séparées, comme si elles avaient enfin trouvé leurs places. Les yeux fermés ils profitaient pleinement de ce moment de tendresse sans précédemment. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et ils avaient du mal a respirer mais aucun des deux ne voulait se retirer. Et pendant cet échange, les deux hommes sentirent une chaleur étrangère, et ce fut comme si le puzzle du millenium brillait encore à leurs cous, et qu'il les éblouissait. Aucun des deux n'arrivait a y croire.

-_Je ne rêve pas... Je suis en train d'embrasser Yugi.. J'avais peur mais ça me semble tellement naturel maintenant... Pour la première fois de toute ma vie je me sens..._

_-Complet ?_

Atem ouvrit en grands les yeux et rencontra le regard brillant et rieur de sa moitié. Ils séparèrent lentement leurs lèvres et Yami comprit qu'il venait de communiquer par la pensée. Ce fut comme si leur lien était revenu en force. Alors sans parler, ils continuèrent.

-_Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé.._

_-Et moi donc..._

Leur lien était maintenant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu briser ça. Yugi passa sa main dans les cheveux tricolores de celui qu'il aimait, et lui demanda, toujours mentalement..

-_Je n'avais pas pensé.. Que notre relation aurait prit une telle tournure._

_-Moi non plus, mais j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de toi... Comme ça aussi_

_-Pense tu que..._

_-Qu'on devrait le dire aux autres ? On devrait peut être attendre pour.._

_-Voir comment ça évolue.. Mais je suis sûr..._

_-Que Joey et Kaiba seraient heureux pour nous. C'est juste..'_

_-Tellement nouveau._

_-Arrête de couper mes pensées..._

_-Arrête de couper les miennes.  
_

Yugi sourit et posa a nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois ci, le baiser évolua un peu, et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent sensuellement et ils connectèrent leurs langues. Elles s'entremêlèrent, se séparant pour mieux se retrouver, et Yami ne pût retenir un gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle et le plus jeune passa ses mains sur le cou et les bras de l'autre.

-Ta peau est si chaude...

Le pharaon frissonna, et ferma les yeux en grognant. Si Yugi aimait la chaleur il allait être servi, car son corps devenait de plus en plus bouillant au fur et a mesure des caresses. Yami se mît également à caresser son cou du bout des doigts.

-La tienne est si fraîche...

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent pendant que leurs regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Le plus grand des deux attrapa les deux mains en face des siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de soupirer de bien être.

-Peut être devrions nous descendre.

-Ton grand père..

-Exactement.

Le ventre du pharaon se mît a gargouiller violemment et bruyamment ce qui fit pouffer sans retenue son petit ami

-Et j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de prendre des forces.

-Disons que ma dernière "vraie" nourriture remonte a un sacré bout de temps.

Yugi rit et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de se relever et de lui prendre la main.

-Allons arranger ça.

Le plus grand se releva et embrassa le bout des doigts de son double, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait encore sa tenue courte.

-Descends, je te rejoins, le temps d'enfiler ton teeshirt.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et attacha sa ceinture favorite avant de quitter la chambre. Yami retira son débardeur et enfila le teeshirt noir. Il lui allait comme un gant et il pût sortir sans avoir l'air ridicule. Il descendit rapidement jusqu'à la boutique mais s'arrêta quand il entendit le grand père parler à son petit fils.

-J'espère que maintenant qu'il est là, tu iras mieux Yugi.

-Ne t'en fais pas grand père. Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant.

L'ancien esprit sourit et entra dans la boutique. Yugi lui offrit son plus beau sourire et ils saluèrent le vieil homme avant de partir. Dans la rue, Yugi avait envie de prendre la main de son pharaon, car il avait besoin du lien qui les unissait maintenant corps et âmes. Yami capta ses pensées et entoura les épaules de Yugi de son bras, comme des amis l'aurait fait. Le plus jeune remercia son alter ego d'avoir compris qu'il avait peur du regard des autres. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant de sushis préfère de Yugi et quand la serveuse vint prendre leurs commande, elle fut choquée par la ressemblance frappante entre les deux garçons. Yugi rougit devant son regard et Yami le sortit du pétrin.

-Je prendrais un menu Saumon avec un jus de litchi.

Elle reprit ses esprits et nota sa commande avant de se retourner vers Yugi.

-Et pour moi ce sera un menu California, avec un coca s'il vous plaît.

Elle partit sans demander son reste et laissa les deux compagnons seuls. Pour ne pas se faire entendre, le Pharaon envoya ses pensées a son double.

-_Est ce que ça va être comme ça a chaque fois qu'on sortira ?_

_-Sûrement.. C'est vrai que nous ne ressemblons beaucoup physiquement. Rien que pour les cheveux. C'est pas banal. Ils pensent sûrement qu'on est frères._

_-Mais j'ai pas envie d'être ton frère..._

_-Je le sais. Mais laissons les penser ce qu'ils veulent._

_-Oui. Nous savons la vérité._

_-Et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Ils se sourirent, complices comme jamais, et attendirent leurs commandes en parlant de tout et de rien.

-Alors raconte. C'est comment la bas ?

-C'est... Différent. C'était comme revenir en Égypte, mais.. Je ne ressentais ni la faim ni la soif. Je le faisais par automatisme, et ça m'apportait du plaisir, mais ce n'était pas vital.

-Étant donné que tu n'étais pas.. Vivant.

-Oui c'est vrai... Mais j'ai vu que d'autres souffraient la bas, et j'ai eut beaucoup de mal avec ça.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu plus d'un an pour revenir ?

-Le temps n'est pas le même là bas. Pour toi c'était un an, mais pour moi ce n'était qu'une poignée de jours. Mais ils ont été interminables sans toi à mes côtés.  
-J'ai vécut la même chose Yami. Sauf que ce n'était pas quelques jours.

-Je sais. Et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Leur commande arriva et ils purent se jeter sur leurs assiettes. Le Pharaon n'avait rien mangé depuis des siècles, et Yugi n'avait plus d'appétit depuis un an, et maintenant qu'il était revenu il allait pouvoir reprendre un peu de ventre. Ils savourèrent leurs sushis en en échangeant certains, jusqu'à ce que finalement, une heure plus tard, ils quittent le restaurant le ventre plein à craquer.

-Je crois que je vais mourir la...

-Non ste plaît on vient de se retrouver attends un peu pour mourir. Ramène moi a la maison et ensuite tops pourras.

-Saleté !

Ils rirent et Yami l'embrassa furtivement sur le front.

-Fais moi visiter ma lumière. J'ai envie de revoir le Japon.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à visiter la ville, s'amusant comme s'ils étaient de vrais touristes. Ils allèrent manger une barbapapa, il allèrent dans une fête foraine et Yami gagna un panda en peluche qu'il offrit aussitôt a son amour. Ils firent également les boutiques pour le pharaon qui avait besoin de vêtements neufs. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il pût choisir son look, ce qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Il retrouva des vêtements que Yugi mettait aussi mais il découvrit qu'il aimait beaucoup les débardeurs larges de basketball pour la détente et découvrit les chemises qu'il adorait. Yugi paya tout contre la volonté du Pharaon, mais a part les bijoux en or, il n'avait aucune monnaie sur lui. En sortant du centre commercial, Atem embrassa le cou de Yugi qui frissonna.

-Je te rembourserai tu sais ?

-Hors de question. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'argent avec les duels.

-Et je suis Pharaon !

-Était.

Yugi lui fit un clin d'œil et l'ancien Pharaon lui tira la langue en retour.

-Très mature le Pharaon.

Yami, les bras chargés de sac plastiques avec l'enseigne des magasins, regarda une immense horloge au dessus des immeubles.

-On devrait peut être rentrer Yugi.

-Oui tu as raison. Mon grand père doit nous attendre pour préparer à manger.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-A cuisiner ? Tu ne l'a jamais fait ?

-Non, on ne m'a jamais laissé le faire.

-Bien sur que je t'apprendrais ! Dès ce soir si tu veux.

-Alors rentrons vite j'ai hâte.

Yami prit la main de sa moitié et ils se mirent a courir au milieu des passants en riant. Le vent fouettait leurs visages et Yami prit enfin conscience du sens du mot "vivant". Ils passèrent par le quai, appréciant le coucher du soleil qui teintait le ciel de reflet rouge, et orangers. Ils continuèrent de courir, riant, se poussant pour rigoler, faisant tourner les têtes, parfois de jalousie, parfois d'amusement. Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit dans la boutique et il se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du dessus, Yami regarda Yugi enlever ses chaussures et il fit de même, avant d'enfiler des chaussons posés pour lui sûrement par le grand père. Ils partirent dans le salon.

-Vous êtes rentrés les garçons ?

-Oui Grand père !

-Ce sera bientôt prêt, Yami, je t'ai préparé un lit d'appoint dans la chambre de Yugi. En attendant de trouver mieux.

-Ce sera parfait merci !

Yami rougit en pensant qu'il aurait préféré partager le lit avec Yugi pour toute la nuit et celles qui suivront. Il se tourna vers le concerné qui semblait avoir une nouvelle fois capté ses pensées puisqu'il rougit jusqu'aux cheveux et qui se cache derrière sa main.

-_Faut vraiment que je surveille mes pensées._

_-J'aime bien t'entendre, mais s'il te plaît évite quand mon grand père n'est pas loin !_

Yami sourit de toutes ses dents et s'assit a côté de son double. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et le grand père, toujours aussi curieux, posa des questions sur les duels de monstres de l'ancien temps. Il répondit avec autant de patience qu'il pût et finalement, quand ce fut l'heure de se coucher, Yami fut déconcerté par une seule question de Yugi.

-Tu veux te doucher en premier ?

-Doucher...

-Ah oui... Tu as pas connu l'eau courante. Mais tu m'as déjà vu faire non ?

-Yugi, je m'effaçais pendant ces moments là. Je restais dans le puzzle. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été correct de ma part de faire le contraire.

-Oui... Viens je vais te montrer.

Il lui prit la main et le conduisit dans sa salle de bain. Il prit le jet et régla l'eau a l'aide des deux boutons. Il tendit le jet vers la main de Yami.

-La température te va ?

-Euh oui très bien.

-Si tu veux la refroidir, tu tournes ce bouton dans ce sens et si tu veux la réchauffer tu tourne celui la. Pour éteindre, tu les tournes tous les deux dans ce sens.

-D'accord... Je vais essayer.

-Je t'amène ton pyjama.

Yami regarda son double se diriger vers les sacs, et quand il se pencha, son regard descendit avec automatisme vers ses fesses. Le Pharaon rougit et se déshabilla pour foncer sous la douche. Quand il entendit Yugi sortir après avoir déposer ses affaires, il tourna a fond le bouton d'eau froide.


	7. Première nuit

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes ! Comment allez vous en ce dimanche de décembre ? Alors moi je suis épuisée depuis quelques temps à cubase des révisions et des examens, donc j'ai un peu moins le temps d'écrire (en tout cas pas autant que je voudrais) donc même en ayant de l'avance sur les chapitres, j'espère récupérer mon retard et continuer de poster tous les dimanches :)**

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui se sont inscrits pour me mettre en favorite ou follow, même si Grem-Yub a été la seule a laisser un commentaire... Bonne lecture !**

**PS C'est un chapitre M. Je pense personnellement qu'il n'est pas "porno" même si j'utilise les mots pour définir les actions (un chat est un chat. Point.) je vais malgré tou. Prévenir quand cette scène commencera, et se finira, comme ça les plus sensibles ne seront pas obligés de lire, car il n'y a pas vraiment de répercussion dans la suite. **

**Bonne lecture encore une fois l**

Dès que Yami eut fini sa douche froide, Yugi prit à son tour la salle de bains. Le Pharaon, dans un débardeur large et un pantalon droit noir était assis sur le lit d'appoint et regardait les cartes accrochées aux murs. Il repéra très vite la magicienne et le magicien des ténèbres, et le dragon noir aux yeux rouges. Il pourrait peut être faire en sorte que Yugi se remette a pratiquer les duels. Il entendit a peine la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Yugi s'assit a califourchon sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'esprit du Pharaon revint sur terre, et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa lumière. Il fut surpris de voir ses pupilles complètement dilatées.

-Tu pense quand même pas que je vais te laisser dormir sur ce lit tout seul hein ?

Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Yami répondit aussitôt en entrouvrant les lèvres, glissant ses mains dans son dos et sur ses hanches. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent sensuellement, et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, mêlant leurs gémissements dans le creux de leurs bouches.

**/!\ Le M commence ! /!\**

Atem passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et appuya sur sa nuque pour l'amener un peu plus vers lui. Leurs bassins se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et chacun pût se rendre compte du désir qu'ils avaient en commun. Yugi lécha la lèvre inférieure de son héros, et fit remonter son débardeur pour toucher sa peau si chaude. Yami avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes et ses envies, car il avait peur d'effrayer sa lumière.

Mais au moment où ce dernier mordilla sa lèvre et qu'il gémit son prénom, il ne pût se retenir plus longtemps. Il l'attrapa par les cuisses et en se levant a peine, il le fit tomber sur le dos sur son lit, a la diagonale, avant de monter sur lui sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres si fraîches. Le plus jeune gémit bruyamment en sentant l'envie du pharaon caresser la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un, mais leur relation avait toujours été différente. Et maintenant plus que jamais, il se rendit compte combien il était loin de la vérité. Yami eut malheureusement besoin de reprendre de l'air, alors il laissa ses lèvres rougies de ses assauts, et vint déposer sa bouche au creux de son cou.

Il suçota la peau pale de son amant, veillant a laisser le plus de marques possibles. Il avait besoin de le marquer, pour montrer au monde entier qu'il était sien. Pendant ce temps, Yugi se cambrait et gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses pupilles dilatées au paroxysme. Son envie pour Atem ne cessait d'augmenter, et il avait presque mal, car son sexe bandé était encore emprisonné dans son bas. Il attrapa le visage du pharaon pour le ramener vers le sien. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de lui même descendre dans son cou pour lui prodiguer le même traitement. C'est a ce moment là qu'il entendit le son plus parfait du monde pour lui : un gémissement rauque, et parfaitement incontrôlé de Yami.

Ce dernier avait les bras qui tremblaient sous la force de son envie, et il avait peur de lâcher et ainsi d'écraser son protégé. Yugi sembla le comprendre car, sans lâcher son cou de ses dents, il le fit basculer sous lui, se tenant maintenant sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes. Il caressa le visage fin de Yami, et plongea son regard dans le sien, pendant que leurs pensées, bien qu'embrouillées, continuaient de communiquer.

-_Yugi... C'est la première fois que je..._

_-C'est pareil, je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre._

_-Crois moi tu t'en sors vraiment bien... Je veux juste... J'ai peur de te faire du mal._

_-Tu es la. Et tant que tu seras la, je ne souffrirais plus._

Un voile de larmes fit briller les yeux de Yami et il embrassa sa moitié comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire. Il fit remonter son débardeur et lui fit retirer, et il pût enfin voir dans toute sa splendeur le torse de Yugi, bien qu'assez fin montrait quelques muscles. Et ce parfait mélange l'excita au plus haut point. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, gardant Yugi serré contre lui, et s'appliqua a l'embrasser sur chaque centimètres carré de peau. Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son torse et s'appliqua a embrasser ses tétons durcis, les léchant, les suçotant, alors que les ongles de sa moitié se plantaient délicieusement dans la peau de son cou sous l'effet du plaisir.

Le plus jeune prit le bord de son débardeur et le lui retira, voulant qu'il soit au même niveau que lui. Il caressa ses tétons du bout des doigts, pendant que l'autre main attaquait la ceinture en coton de son pyjama, complètement déformé par le désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Il passa sa main timidement entre le pantalon et le sous vêtement de Yami qui se cambra violemment, excité par la main de sa lumière. Cette dernière passa et repassa lentement le long de son sexe brûlant, et Yugi regardait avec envie le visage crispé de désir de son double.

-Ça te plaît Yami ?

-Oh Yugi... Tu... Tu n'imagine même pas...

Même le désert de l'Égypte sous le soleil de midi n'aurait pas suffit pour chauffer le corps du pharaon au point ou il en était maintenant. Chaque fibre de son corps semblait se consumer par le feu. Il malaxa les fesses de son Yugi, et fit lentement glisser le bas de pyjama jusqu'à l'envoyer sur le sol. Il souleva ensuite son propre bassin pour aidait le jeune Muto à retirer son bas, et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en boxer, transpirant l'un contre l'autre, dans leur bulle. Atem reprit le contrôle et allongea le petit sur le dos, frottant désespérément son désir au sien. Il baissa le boxer de son amant et vit pour la première fois de sa vie un sexe dressé pour lui, et cette vision érotique lui fit échapper un gémissement rauque. Il était comme hypnotisé par ma vue qu'il avait. Celle d'un Yugi entièrement nu, offert a ses soins, le visage marqué par les pulsions de désir. Et surtout, le sexe dressé pour lui, grand et fort, et terriblement excitant. Le Pharaon déglutit et sans quitter des yeux celui qu'il aimait, il caressa du bout des doigts la verge dressée, et l'entoura de sa main, avant d'entamer une série de vas et vient. Yugi ne pût se retenir et se cambra violemment en gémissant.

-_Ya...Yami ! Je fais trop... De bruit !_

Atem ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant sa supplique mentale et sans arrêter ses caresses, il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa pour noyer ses bruits de plaisir. Après tout ils ne pouvaient pas complètement se laisser aller, car ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement, mais ils ne voulaient, -et ne pouvaient- pas s'arrêter. Il continua à aller et venir sur le sexe de Yugi, tout en liant leurs langues. Il accéléra son mouvement, et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir au moment de l'orgasme. Ce moment ne tarda pas à arriver, et Yugi se crispa et cria mentalement son nom, ses lèvres prises en otage par celles du Pharaon. Il jouit violemment dans la main de son double, pendant un long moment, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, vidé de toutes ses forces. Quelques instants plus tard il sentit le matelas s'affaissait et il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir le visage de Yami, souriant, au dessus de lui.

-Ça va ? J'ai eut peur que tu te sois évanouit..

-Presque dirons nous...

Le plus jeune sourit et embrassa son amant qui avait nettoyé sa main couverte de semence avant de revenir. Il s'empressa de caresser son sexe comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

-Bébé... Tu n'es pas obligé..

L'entendre l'appeler par ce petit surnom envoya des ondes de plaisir dans son corps, et il redoubla ses caresses et ses baisers. Son double commença a perdre pied, et se maintenait à ses épaules, rougies par la marque de ses ongles. Il passa son pouce sur son gland, et fit des cercles de plus en plus rapides, avant de branler la partie basse. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Yami crie et éjacule violemment, ayant l'impression de mourir et de revivre en même temps. Son premier orgasme le secoua tellement que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il attendit que Yugi revienne se coucher pour se permettre de fermer les yeux. Il serra de toutes ses forces celui qui l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possibles et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Merci mon Yugi...

-Toujours mon Yami.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, les deux esprits ne formèrent plus qu'un et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, paisiblement.

**/!\ Le M est fini /!\**

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Yugi ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt pour profiter de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Les bras du pharaon étaient fermement serrés autour de son corps, le torse collé à son dos, et son souffle caressait sa nuque à chaque expiration. Yugi se serra un peu plus contre son double, qui dormait encore profondément.

_Sa vraie nuit aussi remontait à pas mal de temps_, songea t il.

Leurs corps encore nus étaient collés l'un à l'autre et le plus jeune pouvait sentir chaque détail de son corps dans son dos. Son nez était logé dans ses cheveux tricolores et son visage émanait d'une aura de béatitude. Yugi se retourna pour se retrouver face à son double, toujours serré contre lui. Il sourit tendrement en voyant sa moue endormie, et il caressa du bout des doigts son visage serein à quelques centimètres du sien. Il attrapa ses mains qui étaient dans son dos et les embrassa légèrement et en profita pour sortir doucement du lit. Il vit Yami grogner dans son sommeil et agiter le bras dans le vide, probablement pour le ramener contre lui. II gémit quelques secondes avant de plonger le nez dans l'oreiller que son amour venait de quitter. Semblant s'y trouver à son aise, il cessa de bouger, le nez plongé dedans, le dos découvert du drap qui s'échouait sensuellement sur ses reins. Yugi le regarda quelques secondes, amoureusement avant de se lever et de s'habiller d'un boxer et d'un teeshirt large. Il prit le téléphone fixe sur son bureau et l'amena dans le couloir pour éviter de réveiller son double. Il composa le numéro, et attendit quelques secondes.

-M'allo ?

-Joey ?

-Yugi ?... C'est bien toi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien de grave je.. Je voulais m'excuser.

-T'excuser de m'appeler a 6h ?

-Non Joey, m'excuser de t'avoir laissé tomber ces derniers mois.

-Joey Wheeler raccroche cette saloperie de téléphone !

-Hum, Yugi, il est tôt, mais je te propose qu'on se voit ce midi pour manger ensemble ? A l'endroit habituel ?

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de temps a rattraper.

-Pas de problème. Ça me fait plaisir Yugi. A tout a l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et sourit, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Il allait arranger les choses, il s'était promis qu'ils resteraient toujours amis, et il devait le lui prouver. Mais son repos fut de courte durée car il sursauta en entendant un cri de terreur venir de sa chambre.

-YUGIIIIIIIIII !


	8. Je t'aime

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien et que les vacances ont bien commencé ! Je vous poster aujourd'hui car hier j'avais... Complètement oublié je dois dire ! ^^'**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercier mon lecteur fidèle, Grem Yub qui est le seul a commenter alors que je sais que certains me lisent..c a me ferait plaisir d'avoir les avis de tout le monde ! **

**Bonne lecture et Joyeuses fêtes a tous l**

Joey raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna dans le lit qu'il partageait avec l'homme le plus puissant de la ville. Mais pendant ces rares moments, Kaiba n'était plus le PDG d'une gigantesque entreprise de duel de monstres et gestionnaire d'une dizaine de parcs d'attractions dans le monde. Il était simplement un amoureux attentionné, et un amant extraordinaire. Et même Joey avait eut du mal à le croire au début. Lui qui avait rarement vu Kaiba sourire -véritablement, pas seulement le petit sourire en coin, malgré tout sexy !- pouvait désormais apprécier chacun de ces sourires, car ils lui étaient tous destinés. Et dans la grande chambre au lit King Size, le blond se cala étroitement au brun et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'éteindre ce téléphone quand on est ensemble...

-Combien de fois TON téléphone nous a dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-C'est pas pareil. C'est ma société. Toi ce ne sont que tes amis.

Joey se redressa, le visage fermé et il soupira. Ils avaient déjà eut cette conversation une centaine de fois.

-Mes amis sont aussi importants que l'est ta société, ou Makuba. Ils sont ma famille. Je sais que tu ne comprendras jamais ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis.

Joey se retourna pour se lever. D'un côté, il n'était pas fier de lui a cause de son accusation envers son petit ami, et de l'autre, il ne supportait pas les remarques de Kaiba sur ses amis. Mais au moment ou il souleva son bassin pour se lever, mes grandes mains de Seto l'attrapèrent et le firent retomber sur le matelas. Il colla ensuite sa joue contre son dos et resta immobile quelques instants avant de parler.

-Je suis désolé.

Joey ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna pour voir son amant les yeux baissés, visiblement honteux de sa dernière phrase.

-Le grand Seto Kaiba qui s'excuse ?

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

Joey hocha la tête, sachant que c'était déjà assez difficile pour lui de faire des excuses, et se retourna, essayant de faire abstraction du torse a moitié dévoilé par sa chemise de nuit ouverte, et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Seto... Tu sembles ailleurs depuis hier. Le retour du Pharaon te perturbe tant que ça ?

-Ce n'est pas lui... C'est les souvenirs qu'il trimballe.

-Comment ça ?

Seto serra les lèvres hésitant à parler de ce qui le contrariait a Joey, car il n'avait jamais était de ceux qui se confient. Mais c'est vrai que de sortir avec une joie de vivre comme lui pourrait réchauffer n'importe quel cœur de glace. Y compris le sien.

-Disons qu'il me rappelle une période de ma vie que j'aimerais mieux effacer.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu étais heureux quand il était là non ? A part perdre ton titre de meilleur duelliste.

-Je ne t'avais pas Jo'.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit cet aveu avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le dos pour continuer.

-Tu te rappelle, le jour ou... Le Pharaon et Yugi ont livré leur dernier duel ?

-Comment l'oublier.

-Quand je t'ai dit "Si quelqu'un se met a pleurer je rentre chez moi"...

-Oui... ? Ou veux tu en venir ?

-Tu m'as dit... "Évidemment, tu peux pas comprendre ce que c'est..

-Pour ça faudrait que tu aies des amis." Oui je m'en rappelle mais je suis surpris que tu t'en souvienne. Je pensais que toutes mes crises de nerfs te passaient au dessus de la tête.

-Je dois t'avouer que pour la plupart c'est vrai. Mais quand tu m'as dit ça... J'ai compris. Et je ne veux plus faire la même erreur et te laisser partir.

-Tu as compris quoi ?

-Toi. Ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne pensais que tes paroles pouvaient me blesser mais c'était le cas, et pire que tout, j'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé !

-Mais ça remonte a un an ! Pourquoi avoir attendu six longs mois avant de venir frapper a ma porte ?

-Il paraît que je suis têtu.

Joey laissa échapper un rire sonore et il se rallongea contre lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je voulais juste voir si c'était un coup de tête ou si c'était sérieux. Et je ne voulais pas... Avoir a dépendre de quelqu'un.. Comme toi et tes amis.

Joey caressa sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Seto, depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'essaye de faire des efforts. Je passe du temps avec toi, je te laisse seul quand tu en as besoin, car je comprends que ta société soit importante pour toi, alors pourquoi ne fais tu pas pareil de ton côté ? Nous avons tous les deux des choses qui nous tiennent a cœur. Moi c'est ma famille et mes amis. Toi ta société et Makuba. Alors arrêtons de nous prendre le chou.

Joey se retourna une nouvelle fois pour se lever, mais cette fois ci, Kaiba se colla entièrement a lui, ne laissant aucune place entre son torse et son dos, l'entourant de ses bras forts.

-Et toi.

-Quoi ?

-Ce qui me tient a cœur. C'est toi. Bien plus que KaibaCorp.

Le silence envahit la pièce, et seul le cœur de Joey se faisait entendre, battant à toute allure a l'entente de ces mots qu'il avait espéré depuis six mois. Il fut encore plus surpris quand Kaiba continua sur sa lancée.

-Je ne suis pas du genre a parler de sentiments. Et tu le sais, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de le faire. Mais tu m'apporte tellement de choses Joey... Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent. Mais tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux de toute ma vie.

Joey ne pût se retenir et se retourna pour prendre possession de ses lèvres fougueusement. Seto le renversa et se mît sur lui, le marquant dans le cou, pendant que sa proie maltraitait ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime Seto.

Joey réussissait à dire ça depuis peu, malgré le fait que Kaiba ne lui répondait jamais. Pourtant, il disait une phrase qui lui prouvait à chaque fois que les sentiments étaient partagés. Et cela lui suffisait amplement.

-Tu es la carte dont j'ai besoin pour gagner mes combats.

Joey sourit et attrapa les lèvres rougis de son amant.

-Appelle ton bureau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais pas te laisser partir avant un long moment.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi le prétentieux.

Ils rirent, mais très vite leurs rires furent remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir qui envahirent l'appartement, et comme l'avait prédit Joey, pendant un long moment.

/ /

-YUGIIIIII !

Yugi se précipita dans sa chambre a l'entente de ce cri, et découvrit Yami, sur le sol, emmêlé dans les draps criant et se débattant contre un ennemi que lui seul pouvait voir. Yugi se jeta a genoux et posa sa main sur son front, pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais il vit par la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes qu'il était encore prisonnier de son cauchemar.  
-Yami, Yami s'il te plaît réveille toi je suis là..

-Yugi... Ça aurait dût être moi ! Pas toi ! Yugi !

-Yami je suis la réveille toi !

Il posa son front contre le sien et se concentra pour lui envoyer un message par la pensée. À cet instant, le corps du Pharaon se détendît, et il ouvrit les yeux, remplis de larmes et se mît a fixer son double.

-Yugi...

-Je suis là, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Front contre front, ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps que Atem se calme. Le grand père frappa à la porte.

-Est ce que ça va les garçons ? J'ai entendu un cri.

-Yami a fait un cauchemar, mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais lui préparer un thé.

-Merci grand père.

Yugi se tourna vers son double, et il rougit en voyant qu'il était complètement nu sous le drap qui l'entourait. Yugi prit son boxer sur le sol et lui mît amoureusement avant de se caler contre lui.

-Est ce que ça va ?

-Pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi ?

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Depuis que je suis arrivé dans ta vie... Tu n'as fait que... Que souffrir...

-Yami... Bébé, de quoi as tu rêvé ?

Le pharaon garda un moment le silence, le nez plongé dans le cou de son double. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes et un hoquet de pleurs lui traversa la gorge, rendant Yugi encore plus triste pour sa moitié.

-J'ai revu... Quand... Quand tu t'es sacrifié pour moi... Quand ton esprit a été emprisonné..

-Yami...

-La douleur que j'ai ressenti... C'était horrible Yugi, j'ai crut que je n'allais jamais pouvoir me relever ! Je m'en veux tellement. C'est moi qui aurait dût être envoyé au royaume des ombres... Pas toi !

Yugi se serra étroitement à celui qu'il aimait et caressa ses cheveux un long moment, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'apaisant un peu plus. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, et le corps du Pharaon se relaxa, et Yugi stoppa le baiser le plus lentement possible.

-Yami... J'ai choisi de me sacrifier. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-C'est moi qui ait invoqué le sceau..

-Et c'est moi qui ait choisi de te sauver.

-Je veux plus te perdre Yugi... Je pourrais pas survivre s'il t'arrivait a nouveau quelque chose...

-Chuuuut c'est fini, c'est du passé. Ensemble on y est arrivé.

-Je t'aime tellement Yugi...

Le jeune Muto se figea complètement contre lui. Avait il bien entendu ? Jamais il aurait pensé qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui dirait ça. Et encore moi celui qu'il aimait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui murmura mentalement et en physiquement

-Je t'aime aussi Yami...

Ils restèrent un long moment au sol, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le grand père rentre dans la chambre, une tasse fumante dans la main.

-Pharaon, tu vas bien ?

-Monsieur Muto... Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive a tout le monde de cauchemarder. Voilà un peu de thé.

-Merci..

Il s'assit sur le lit et Yugi lui recouvrit les épaules d'une couverture, pendant qu'il buvait par petites gorgées le thé brûlant. Il resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vide avant d'entendre la voix de Yugi.

-Grand père, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Je descends dans 5 minutes.

-Très bien.

Quand il fut sorti, Yugi coucha le pharaon sur le dos et le recouvrit du drap caressant son front assis sur le bord.

-Je vais aller en ville, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu.

-Et si je refais ce cauchemar...

-Yami, je suis toujours la. N'oublie pas que nous sommes liés. C'est sûrement quand je me suis levé que tu as commencé le cauchemar.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et pendant ce baiser, ils communiquèrent.

-_Tu as sacrifié ton âme pour moi... Comment peux tu m'aimer, alors que je n'ai jamais sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour toi._

_-Tu l'as fait._

Yugi sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avec tout son amour avant de se plonger dans ses yeux.

-_Tu as sacrifié le sommeil paisible de l'au delà, pour être avec moi._

Yugi fut comblé en voyant un sourire orner le visage de celui qu'il aimait, et quand il fut certain, au bout d'une demi heure, qu'il dormait paisiblement, il quitta la chambre et se prépara pour aller voir Joey.


	9. Amis

**Bonjour a tous ! Est ce que vous allez bien ? Le père noel a été gentil avec vous ? **

**C'est a mon tour de vous faire un cadeau alors ! Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude, mais le prochain chapitre est à nouveau M, et je ne voulais pas couler en plein milieu ^^ donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, **

**Mais s'il vous plaît, commentez, c'est simple rapide, et ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture et a l'année prochaine ! ;) **

Yugi buvait un milkshake à la fraise en regardant les rues animées de sa ville. Il tourna les yeux quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde souriante. Joey le vit et lui sourit en levant sa main vers lui. Il s'assit en face de lui et enleva sa veste bleue pour se retrouver en chemise.

-Ah mon vieux Yugi, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu as encore grandit ou c'est moi ?

-Disons que je suis en pleine crise de croissance. Et toi tu as l'air vraiment... Heureux.

-Carrément ! Comment ne pas être heureux quand on a prit deux fois son pied aujourd'hui alors qu'il est même pas midi ? Et puis ça m'a donné une de ces faims !

Yugi éclata de rire devant sa réplique, mais également a cause de la tête de la serveuse qui était arrivée a ce moment là. Joey rougit et se frotta la nuque, gêné, avant de commander un steak, alors que Yugi se contenta de commander un croque monsieur avec une salade. Joey sourit et redirigea son attention sur son ami.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire Yugi.

-Ça fait du bien de sourire Joey.

-Alors raconte, comment ce sont passées les retrouvailles ?

Ce fut au tour de Yugi d'être gêné en repensant a la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, alors que la veille de son arrivée, le jeune blond pensait que rien ne pourrait le relever. Joey sourit et se pencha vers lui comme pour lui dire un secret.

-Je sais que ça été torride petite tête, tu as le cou pleins de suçon.

Yugi devint alors tout rouge et mît rapidement sa main sur une partie de son cou, voulant cacher son embarras, et surtout ces marques qui prouvaient qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon naïf et innocent. Cependant il sourit en voyant que Joey avait exactement les mêmes marques sur le coté gauche de son cou.

-Toi aussi ça a l'air d'avoir été torride !

-Seto adore faire ça, parce que je suis obligé de passer des heures dans la salle de bain pour camoufler, alors ce matin c'est moi qui lui en ai fait.

Il fit sa moue spécial Joey "je suis trop fier de moi" avant d'éclater de rire.

-Il a juré pendant près d'une heure dans la salle de bains avant de partir en disant "Tu perds rien pour attendre Wheeler !

-Il t'appelle encore Wheeler ?

-Seulement quand il est en colère. Et qu'il a faim.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent peu après et ils continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant.

-Joey... Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour mon comportement.

-Yugi..

-Non je n'ai pas d'excuse. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et pendant un an, je n'ai pas été présent pour toi.

-Et je l'ai parfaitement compris. Tu avais besoin de faire ton deuil. Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi j'ai eut du mal quand le Pharaon est parti, alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça a dut être pour toi, vous qui étiez liés.. Et dans le même corps !

-Alors si tu veux t'en approcher... Imagine que tu perds Kaiba. Et que non seulement il est ton meilleur ami mais celui que tu aimes par dessus tout, et qu'il est ta moitié.

Joey se pinça les lèvres en imaginant un tel scénario et un frisson d'horreur lui traversa le dos a l'idée qu'il pouvait perdre Seto.

-Ouais... J'ai une vague idée.

-Bref, n'en parlons plus. Yami a déjà du mal a se reconnecter a ce monde, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Il a du mal ?

-Il fait des cauchemars. Il a toujours vécu dans ce monde a travers moi, mais maintenant qu'il a son propre corps, il est comme dans "Un indien dans la ville".

-Tu devrais en faire un film. Le Pharaon dans la ville ! Ça pourrait marcher !

-Crétin.

Ils rirent et bientôt ils eurent fini leurs assiettes. Joey s'étira et fit craquer ses articulations.

-J'ai besoin de tes conseils Joey.

-A ton service, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Je veux me teindre les cheveux.

-Tu... Tu quoi? Mais tu as toujours eut cette coupe et ces couleurs. C'est ta marque de fabrique.

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi celle du Pharaon, et on nous dévisage en ville comme si on était des bêtes de foire. Alors j'ai pense qu'en me faisant une teinture, ils arrêteront.

-Même avec des cheveux différents vous vous ressembler.

-Il s'habille différemment de moi maintenant, et il a toujours son bronzage donc je pense que ça peut le faire. Tu en pense quoi ?

-Oui je pense que ça peut t'aller, mais reste sur des couleurs naturels.

-J'avais pensé a du noir.

-Parfait . Surtout avec ton look et ta peau pale. Mais garde tes mèches blondes du devant.

-Bonne idée. Tu m'accompagne ?

-Allons y je connais un super coiffeur a deux rues.

-Mais s'il te plaît ne lui en parle pas.

-Au coiffeur ? Tu sais il est fort mais pas médium.

-À Yami idiot ! Je veux lui faire la surprise.

-Mes lèvres sont scellées.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le coiffeur personnel de Joey, et la journée continua ainsi, entre les rires, des histoires sur ces derniers mois écoulés, et quand Yugi attendait que sa teinture noire tienne, Joey sentit so portable vibrer dans sa poche arrière.

-Joey Wheeler.

-Joey, Bonjour c'est Yami.

Joey se redressa sur son siège, et se rappelant que Yami ne devait pas être au courant, il sortit du salon pour lui parler.

-Tu as réussit a faire fonctionner le téléphone ?

-Le grand père de Yugi m'a montré comment faire, donc maintenant oui, je sais.

-Ok, Pharaon qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Pourquoi m'appelles tu encore pharaon ?

-Ça te va bien au teint. Tu m'appelais pour ?

-Euh oui... Je... Je feuilletais des magazines, et j'ai vu qu'il parlait d'un produit qu'on met dans les cheveux pour les colorer.

-Une teinture.

-Oui voilà... Et je me suis dit... Yugi est mal à l'aise quand on est dans la rue et qu'on nous regarde comme si on était des monstres. Alors j'ai envie de me différencier de lui en changeant de couleur. Et je me suis dit que tu pouvais m'aider.

Et sans se retenir plus longtemps, le portable serré dans les mains et les larmes aux yeux, Joey éclata de rire au milieu de la rue, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

/ /

Quand Yugi rentra en fin d'après midi, son grand père balayait le sol de sa boutique.

-Coucou grand père tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Oh Yugi non, j'ai fini. Oh mon dieu tu t'es teint les cheveux.

-Oui ça te plaît ?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup, c'est fidèle a ce que tu es mais ça te change malgré tout.

-Je vais montrer ça a Yami.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Il est sorti ?

-Oui il y a environ deux heures.

-Mais... Tu crois qu'il peut s'en sortir tout seul ?

-Yugi, il n'est pas un enfant loin de là.

Yugi n'osa pas répondre qui le savait mieux que quiconque car il avait pût voir comment il pouvait agir comme un vrai homme dans certaines situations. Il avait eut le loisir de s'en rendre compte, et maintenant il ne demandait qu'à recommencer encore et encore. Il était cependant inquiet car le Pharaon ne connaissait pas parfaitement la ville et pouvait se perdre ou faire de mauvaises rencontres. Il décida de lui faire confiance et monta dans sa chambre pour l'attendre. Il n'eut a patienter que quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna alors souriant, avant que sa bouche ne forme un O muet de surprise. Yami se tenait devant lui, plus beau que jamais, les cheveux teints tout en rouge vif, a l'exception de ses mèches blondes qui elles sont restées tel quel. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas le seul a être surpris, car Yami était complètement sous le choc de la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Il trouvait déjà Yugi a tomber par terre en temps normal, mais la, avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau en contraste avec sa peau pale comme la neige, il sentit ses reins s'enflammer et il s'approcha de sa moitié les yeux exorbités.

-Yugi... Mais que..

-Mais... Et toi !

-Joey m'a proposé cette couleur.

-Et il m'a proposé celle là...

Les deux moitiés se rapprochent et Atem, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, passa ses mains sur les reins de son petit ami avant de plaquer son torse contre le sien. Sa bouche se posa alors sur sa jumelle autoritairement sans laisser à Yugi le temps de se défaire. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, leurs langues se battant délicieusement en duel, pendant que leurs pensées convergeaient ensemble vers leurs esprits respectifs.

-Tu es tellement canon avec cette couleur..

-Tu es ma lumière... Si séduisant.. Comment veux tu que je te résiste...

Les lèvres du Pharaon dévièrent vers la peau fraîche de son cou, ou il déposa plusieurs baisers. Son nez accueilli l'odeur de sa peau et de la teinture fraîche de ses cheveux. Il sentit le corps de sa moitié se tendre et de réagir a chacun de ses contacts, et quand il gémit, il perdit complètement pied, comme toujours, car ce son était pour lui une promesse de bien plus. Mais malheureusement, Yugi reprit ses esprits et pensa à son grand père en bas.

-Yami, grand père... il pourrait monter..

-On l'entendrait...

-Tu parles... S'il te plaît Yami, on sera plus tranquille ce soir..

-Mais tu es tellement beau...

-Tu l'es encore plus. Mais c'est pas le sujet !

Le pharaon, apparemment le plus puéril à cet instant grogna de frustration et se retira à contre cœur, avant de faire une moue digne des plus grands, et Yugi, face à cette bouille, faillit se laisser avoir mais il le frappa tendrement sur le torse et brisa ainsi le charme.

-Tu es trop mignon... Mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

-J'ai arrêté d'être raisonnable depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois ci le baiser fut chaste, et doux, et surtout trop court à leur goût. Yugi entrelaça leurs doigts et embrassa ceux de son amant en le fixant de son regard doux.

-Allons manger. On a besoin de forces avec ce que je prévois pour toi

Un clin d'œil plus loin, et le Pharaon jurait en essayant d'imaginer un bain de pieds de vieux pour calmer l'excitation qui grandissait entre ses jambes.


	10. Alone together

**Bonjour a tous une Bonne année et un nouveau chapitre en ligne pour vous ^^j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé, et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, ce chapitre contient un M et comme d'habitude, je vous préviendrais a son début et a sa fin.**

**Merci a ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter et a la semaine prochaine !**

Le dîner se passa lentement et chacun des deux héros attendaient avec impatience que le grand père les laisse monter dans leur chambres, car ils avaient l'envie commune de se retrouver seuls pour se montrer mutuellement combien ils avaient envie. Cette envie ne les avait pas quitter depuis le début la journée et s'était amplifiée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés. Leurs regards en disaient long sur leurs intentions respectives, et leurs pensées coquines étaient partagées sans retenue, et provoquait des rougissements et des quintes de toux que le grand père ne pouvait comprendre. Mais ce moment était entre eux. Et quand ils eurent fini de faire la vaisselle, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Yugi eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clé que le Pharaon l'avait déjà plaqué contre cette dernière, et attaquait déjà ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre de retenir leurs gémissements de plaisir, mais les bruits étaient quelques peu étouffés par la bouche de l'autre. Le plus jeune passait ses mains friches dans la nuque et les cheveux maintenant rouges de son double.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et passait avec plaisir ses grandes mains chaudes dans le creux de ses reins. Ses doigts habiles passèrent la barrière du tissus et caressèrent son dos, avant de le soulever, l'obligeant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs sexes bandés l'un de l'autre. Les gémissements rauques de Yami rendaient Yugi complètement fou de désir. Il lui retira sa chemise sans lâcher sa bouche, et il pût passer a loisir ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant. Pour lui montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Yami jura contre la peau de son cou pale, et donna un coup de reins pour créer une friction libératrice. Ils grognèrent de concert alors que leurs jeans étaient déformés par leur désir croissant.  
Atem avait du mal a se retenir, car il avait peur de lui faire du mal, car même s'il avait grandit, il le voyait toujours comme l'adolescent au visage de porcelaine, si fragile et frêle. Il le souleva sans cesser de l'embrasser et l'allongea sur le lit, pressant tout son corps contre lui.

-Yami...  
-Yugi... Tu m'excite tellement, mais j'ai si peur de te faire mal.  
-Ne te retiens pas. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

**/!/ Debut de M /!/**

Ils se regardent un long moment dans les yeux, et la passion laissa sa place pour la tendresse. Le plus grand retira le débardeur noir de son amant et le laissa glisser hors du lit, et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour combler son torse de baisers ardents. Sa victime gémissait et se cambrait inconsciemment, recherchant plus de contact, voulant que Yami abandonne les préliminaires pour lui donner la jouissance dont il rêvait depuis le début de la journée. Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et continua a attiser son partenaire avec le bout de sa langue autour de son téton. Il joua un moment avec ses dents et ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son torse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le sentir a pleine narine, car il sentait a la fois l'innocence et la luxure. Et le mélange des deux fit tourner la tête du pharaon. Il mordit le morceau de sa peau sous son nombril et Yugi mordit sa main pour je pas hurler de plaisir.  
Son désir était voyant, et Yami ne pût s'empêcher de défaire fiévreusement son pantalon pour le toucher le plus intimement possible.

Une fois que Yugi fut nu et offert a sa vue, il prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer, imprimant dans son esprit chaque minuscule détail. Des grains de beauté, un léger trait de poils sur le bas ventre, tout ce qui le différenciait des autres. Puis, il glissa sa langue le long de son torse, avant d'atterrir sur le gland de Yugi, qui eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était le première fois qu'il le faisait, et il voulait bien le faire, alors il commença par embrasser son sexe a plusieurs reprises, laissant sa main se balader en dessous, vers ses couilles... Il sentait que Yugi réagissait plus que bien à son traitement alors il approfondit la caresse prit le gland de son amant entre ses lèvres et commença à le suçoter, alors que sa main branlait sa base, et que l'autre tripotait une de ses fesses.

Et finalement, il engloutit toute sa longueur dans sa bouche humide et commença des vas et vient lents mais qui firent exploser le cœur et le corps du brun. Il remonta finalement pour capturer ses lèvres, avidement, pendant que ses mains pressaient et malaxaient ses petites fesses musclées. Leurs sexes, pressés l'un contre l'autre les brûlaient de l'intérieur ils avaient envie de l'autre a un point non supportable. Yami finit par suçoter son doigt, pour l'envelopper de salive et lentement, il fit le tour de son petit trou, et voyant que Yugi n'était pas mécontent il continua, se nourrissant des gémissements de son âme sœur. Son doigt vient passer là ou sa langue était la seconde d'avant. Le plus jeune se crispa face a cette intrusion, mais sous les caresses et les baisers de son amant, il apprécia la chaleur de son doigt et finit par y trouver un réel plaisir.  
Yami commença une série de vas et vient, et laissa son autre main branler lentement le sexe dressé. Il accéléra et plaqua sa bouche a la sienne pour noyer ses gémissements.

Leurs corps en sueur se collèrent ensemble, et son doigt enfoncé dans sa chaleur eut raison de la résistance illusoire du plus jeune, et il se contracta sur son index, puis se vida en jet dans sa main pendant que Yami mordait sa langue pour ne pas jouir aussi. Il l'embrassa avec amour et le laissa redescendre de son nuage pendant qu'il goûtait son amant dans le creux de sa main. Il avait un goût salé, et légèrement amer, et le désir du pharaon pour lui ne pût être plus grand. Après avoir longuement lécher sa semence, il prit la bouche de Yugi entre ses lèvres et ils partagèrent le goût du plaisir, l'un collé contre l'autre. Quand Yugi reprit enfin ses esprits, il se rendit compte de la dureté du pharaon qui creusait sa hanche. Il avait fait passer son désir avant le sien comme la première fois, et il voulait lui rendre la pareille, il voulait lui aussi l'entendre jouir, le voir jouir le sentir jouir. Il prit le dessus en mordant son cou, lui laissant une marque de dents rouge. Il frotta son sexe au sien et en faisant des mouvements de bassin, il branla le Pharaon avant de suçoter son gland, comme une glace.

-Oh Yugiiiii

Voulant jouer avec les nerfs du Pharaon, il passa ses doigts sur ses bourses et les malaxa sensuellement. Son doigt passa encore plus bas et Yami ne pût retenir un bruit qui se rapprocherai plus du rugissement que du simple grognement. Il avait jamais ressenti ça. Il n'avait a jamais aucun plaisir qui se rapprochait de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, dans les bras de sa moitié, de sa lumière. Il tentait de prolonger ce moment divin, mais la bouche et le doigt de son double lui firent perdre la tête et ils abandonna aux délices de l'orgasme, se déversant sur son ventre.  
Le front en sueur, il tenta de calmer sa respiration laborieuse et regarda avec amour Yugi, qui le regardait timidement en contraste avec la luxure qu'il avait montré pendant l'acte. Après avoir nettoyé son ventre, il s'allongea a ses côtés et respira son odeur de musc. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, n'écoutant que le cœur de l'autre.

**/!/ Fin du M /!/**

Ce fut Yugi qui brisa le silence avec sa petite voix.

-Comment j'ai pût vivre sans toi.

Le Pharaon ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur dans ses cheveux fraîchement teint.

-N'oublie pas... Que j'ai vécut 5000 ans sans toi. J'ai dût attendre 5000 ans pour trouver mon âme sœur...  
-Tu le pense vraiment ?

Yami sourit et le fit basculer amoureusement sous lui, calant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de plonger son regard violet dans le sien.

-Tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as donné une raison d'y croire. Tu m'as fait sortir des ténèbres... Je... Je ne peux pas supporter ne serait ce que l'idée de vivre sans toi.

Yugi sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et il sourit avant d'embrasser son amour. Ils se collèrent l'un a l'autre avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

La nuit passa rapidement, et au tout début du jour, ce fut Yami qui se réveilla en premier, surpris de pouvoir sentir Yugi complètement sur lui, enroulé a lui comme un panda. Il sourit et caressa ses cheveux, appréciant ce moment plein de tendresse et les respirations calmes de son double qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Il resta un long moment ainsi, mais il finit par ne plus sentir ses jambes, et eut une envie pressante. Alors avec délicatesse, il fit passer Yugi sous lui et se dégagea lentement de ses bras. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentent et Yami dût se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et laisser libre cours a ses envies. Il serra les poings, mît rapidement son boxer et se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se soulagea avant de sentir une raideur dans sa nuque. Leurs ébats le fatiguaient plus qu'il ne pensait, et son corps le lui faisait savoir. Il se déshabilla a nouveau et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le bouton d'eau chaude, et ferma les yeux à son contact. L'eau chaude relaxa ses muscles, et il se savonna un petit moment, avant de masser ses cervicales. Il resta immobile un long moment laissant l'eau tomber sur son visage, les yeux fermés, mouillant ses cheveux par la même occasion. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand deux bras l'entourèrent et qu'un corps se colla à son dos. Il entendit un petit grognement et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Yugi, grognon de son réveil.

-J'aime pas m'réveiller seul..

Le Pharaon sourit et le serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux pendant que l'eau continuait de couler sur eux deux. Ils restèrent immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, c'était uniquement un moment de tendresse comme ils aimaient partager. Pendant ces moments là, le reste du monde disparaissait, leur laissant la place. Yami passa ses mains dans le dos de son amour, et apprécia chacun de ses muscles sous sa peau pâle. Il remonta ensuite ses doigts jusqu'à son visage pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tendrement, avant que leur langues ne fassent de même. Aucun n'alla pas plus loin dans le baiser, ne trouvant rien de mieux que sentir l'autre dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants et Yugi ne pût s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Non. Rien. Je suis juste heureux.

Yami hocha la tête et coupa l'eau, faisant grogner sa moitié qui regretta la chaleur de l'eau chaude.

-Allons nous habiller. Tu me dois toujours un cours de cuisine.  
-Et si je te montrais comment on fait des natto ?  
-Des ?  
-Je vais te montrer.

Ils quittèrent la douche et se changèrent rapidement échangeant des petits regards coquins. Yugi se vêtît d'un teeshirt large et d'un jean snoir, toujours avec sa légendaire ceinture et son collier de forces. Yami quant a lui, avait revêtu un large sweat gris, ainsi qu'un jean bleu et avait ajouté des bracelets noirs et blanc. Ils descendirent, et virent que le grand père était déjà levé mais que la boutique n'était pas ouverte. Un mot était mis en évidence sur la table basse et ils se penchèrent pour le lire.

"Je suis parti rendre visite à un ami qui a eut un problème de santé, je reviens normalement d'ici deux trois jours. Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller. Yugi, tu peux toujours me joindre sur mon portable. Vous avez de la nourriture dans le frigo et de l'argent au cas ou. Dernière chose vous avez un message de Kaiba sur le répondeur. Grand père."

Yami regarda Yugi, attendant sa réaction. Ce dernier hocha la tête et regarda le répondeur, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Euh..., On devrait pas écouter le message sur... Ce truc ?  
-Si on l'écoute je suis sûr qu'on ne mangera jamais. On fait vite, et on s'en occupera après.  
-D'accord... Alors qu'allons nous faire ?  
-Tu te rappelle ce que je mangeais ?  
-Euh... Pas vraiment.  
-Alors pour te traduire... On va faire un riz parfumé, du poisson grillé et des haricots. Comme il fait bon, on va passer la soupe et prendre plutôt un thé glacé  
-D'accord... Euh je veux bien aider mais explique moi comment faire.

Yugi sortit tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et posa le tout sur le plan de travail. Il se tourna ensuite vers son double et l'attira vers lui. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et Yami glapit et faillit avaler sa langue.

-Et à chaque fois que tu réussis un plat... J'enlève un vêtement...

/ /  
-Oh mon dieu Yamiii !

Le riz était dans les bols, gardé au chaud, le saumon et le thon étaient grillés à point et attendaient d'être servis, pendant que les haricots finissaient de cuire. Yugi était adossé au plan de travail, les mains accrochées au bord, pendant que Yami était à genoux devant lui, en train de goûter à pleine bouche le sexe bandé de son double. Leur jeu mêlant cuisine et érotisme avaient eut raison de leur volonté, et Yami goûta le jus de son amour pendant qu'il explosait dans sa bouche en hurlant. Ils pouvaient enfin se permettre de ne plus être discrets. Il le laissa se remettre et remonta pour l'embrasser.

-Te voir te déshabiller est la meilleure motivation que j'ai jamais eut..

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, alors que l'alarme annonçait la fin de cuisson des haricots de soja. Au même moment le téléphone sonna. Yugi continua d'embrasser son amant.

-Yugi.. C'est peut être important..  
-Laisse le répondeur.

"**_Vous êtes chez la famille Muto, laissez votre message." - Yugi Yami je suis sur que vous êtes très occupés... Mais on a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être important. Dans les poubelles de la KaibaCorp, il y avait des objets...Des objets du millenium."_**  
Les deux amants se stoppèrent soudainement avant de se regarder. Yami sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-Peut être qu'on aurait mieux fait de répondre finalement.


End file.
